Picking up the Pieces
by calleighsthebest
Summary: EC Sequel to Scars of a Broken Childhood, although separate story, you don't have to have read that! What happens when Eric is broken and Calleigh must help him put the pieces back together? contains references to sexual violence CHAPTER 27 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!

So here's the sequel to Scars of a Broken Childhood, you don't have to have read that to read this, but it would definitely make more sense if you did!

This chapter is quite happy, but be warned the rest is not so much, I rarely write anything that is completely happy. I've rated this T for the moment but it could become M rated. I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter, the rest will be longer, anyway I'll stop rambling, here you go…

* * *

Calleigh was so happy, the wedding was planned for a month from now and there was still so much to organise, most of it had been done, the outfits had been bought and Calleigh found herself trying her dress on all the time, it was so beautiful and she felt amazing in it. The church had been booked and the venue for the reception had been chosen, Calleigh was so happy Eric had asked her to marry him, she was still reeling, despite the fact it had been nearly six months ago. Her entire life she had dreamt of this, but the fact that it was actually happening blew her away, she couldn't wait to marry the man of her dreams.

Everyone at the lab had been so excited for them, horatio had given them his blessing explaining that he trusted them enough to not let it interfere with their work. Natalia and Alex were so excited and practically begged Calleigh to let them be bridesmaids, she had been planning a small wedding and wasn't going to bother with bridesmaids but they were so insistent she eventually agreed. Now she was glad she had, they had helped her out with so much for the wedding, from the dresses to the flowers and the menu, Calleigh didn't know what she would have done without them.

"You ready?" Eric asked making his way out of the lab, they had just solved a case involving the shooting of a sixteen year old girl, it turned out to be a case of mistaken identity although that didn't help the family much, they were left wondering why their little girl was gone and there was no reason for it.

"Yes," Calleigh replied, following Eric having to run slightly to keep up with him.

"What do you want for dinner?" Eric asked thinking they could get a take out on their way home.

"I'm cooking," Calleigh replied.

"You are?"

"Yes, is that ok?"

"Um, yes, sure, I just thought you couldn't be bothered, it's been a long day."

"I don't mind, I went shopping yesterday. Besides, we had take out yesterday and the day before."

"That's true," Eric said opening the door to his car, Calleigh walked around to the passenger side and climbed in. They had moved in together three months ago, Eric had practically been living in Calleigh's apartment anyway and so it made sense to sell his apartment and move in with her. They still had a car each, but took it in turns to drive to work each day as they had both insisted on keeping their own cars.

The drive home was uneventful and quiet, both Eric and Calleigh were tired, it had been a long day but at least the case was over now and they could get a decent nights sleep. Eric pulled up outside Calleigh's apartment block and made their way upstairs Calleigh opened the door and they both walked in.

"So what are we eating then?" Eric asked.

"It's a surprise," Calleigh said smiling before turning around to kiss him lightly on the lips, Eric deepened the kiss nibbling on her bottom lip, begging for entry, he wanted her.

Calleigh pulled away, "not now, we should eat," she said.

"We could eat later," Eric interrupted.

"No," Calleigh explained, "we're going to eat now, or at least when I've cooked we are."

"How about I go and get us some ice cream," Eric asked, "for after."

"Ok, that sounds nice," Calleigh said making her way into the kitchen, she wanted tonight to be perfect. Eric walked over and kissed her again before making his way out of their apartment.

Calleigh went about preparing the meal, she remembered the night Eric had proposed and wanted tonight to be as memorable as that, she wanted Eric to be happy, she had a surprise for him and she was a little nervous although she knew that once the shock had worn off he would be happy, wouldn't he? She kept rephrasing the words in her head, they all sounded the same to her, surely he didn't care how she told him, once he'd heard he was going to be a father, there was nothing else to think about. She kept herself busy trying to keep herself from being sick, she had felt fine until she had done the test two days ago, and it was like as soon as she knew, the baby knew she knew and was determined to make her know it, she had been sick too many times already and this was just the start, she was sure it wasn't this bad last time but maybe she just couldn't remember. Either way, she was pregnant and she was happy, she just hoped Eric would be.

* * *

TBC…

So there you go, please review, I need to know whether to continue or not and I really like getting them, they make me happy I will update as soon as possible, but I am going to Turkey for a week on Wednesday so it probably won't be until I get back!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of you reviews! I really appreciate them! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was on holiday and got back on Wednesday, and have been so busy! But anyway, its here now, please let me know what think…

* * *

Eric walked out of the shop, deciding to take a short cut down an alley between two streets so he could get back to Calleigh sooner. He couldn't wait to get back to her, he was sure he fell more in love with her everyday. She was perfect, he loved being with her, even when they did nothing just being with her made him feel complete, he could spend entire hours just watching her, watching her work, talk, smile, laugh and think, he was sure he would never get bored.

In the past few months he had begun to forget everything she had been through in the past, they never mentioned it, it wasn't important, they were happy, occasionally she would wake up screaming and it killed him to know she had gone back to that place, but he was there and he held her until she fell back to a peaceful sleep in his arms. He loved her.

He continued walking, when he heard a rustling behind him, he stopped and turned around. Nothing. He continued walking, speeding up a little, he had an uneasy feeling and just wanted to get the hell out of there, it always amazed him how much safer he felt when he had his gun with him, now that he didn't he felt so much more vulnerable. He heard the noise again, turning around faster to see what was causing it. Again, nothing. Suddenly he felt someone behind him, and then everything went black.

* * *

Calleigh had just about finished preparing the meal, she was becoming more and more nervous, trying to decide how best to tell him. She knew he'd be as happy as she was if not more so, but she didn't want to get herself too excited in case he wasn't. They had never actually spoken about having children, she had thought he wanted them, he was good with kids, she knew he had a couple of nieces who he spoilt rotten, but what about a child of his own? Would he be so enthusiastic? Would he be shocked? Or angry? Or happy?

She tried to take her mind off it, to think of something else, she was driving herself crazy with what ifs, but she just needed to get it over and done with.

Where was he? He had been gone for ages, he had only gone to get some ice cream, the shop was only a 5 minute walk away, ten tops, he'd been gone nearly half an hour. Calleigh began to panic, what if he had guessed what she was going to tell him and couldn't deal with it? What if he had left her? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? Calleigh kicked herself for doubting him, she knew he loved her, but where was he?

After 45 minutes had passed Calleigh was considering going out to follow him to the shops, find out what had happened to him, maybe he had just bought more than ice cream in the shop, but what if he had been hit by a car, or worse? She felt like she was going mad and made her way to the front door, putting on her shoes before opening the door.

As the door opened, Eric practically fell into the apartment. He had cuts on his forehead, and a black eye was forming rapidly over his left eye. There was a nasty gash on his right cheek and blood was pouring out of it toward his mouth. Calleigh looked at the rest of his body, he had deep cuts on his arms and his clothes were torn, some of the buttons had been torn off his shirt and his pants had a tear down the front of his right leg, opening to reveal another wound that was bleeding.

"Oh my god, Eric, what happened?" Calleigh asked, trying to pick Eric up.

Eric mumbled something she couldn't make out and she helped him to the couch in the living room before sitting him down.

"Who did this to you?" Calleigh asked, "What happened? Tell me."

Eric shrugged her off. Calleigh made her way into the kitchen to grab a first aid kit from the cupboard. She re-entered the room, sitting down next to Eric on the couch. She reached her hand up, trying to clean one of the wounds on his face, he pulled away from her, reaching his own hand up and smearing the blood further across his face.

"Eric, talk to me please, what happened?"

Eric just looked at her, his eyes hollow, empty. Calleigh reached up to his face again, trying to clean the wounds, he flinched away again.

"Please let me help you Eric, I think you should go to the hospital."

"No," was all Eric replied, before looking away from Calleigh, returning his gaze to the floor.

"Eric, please, tell me what happened."

"I can't…it was nothing, I'm ok."

"Eric, you are not ok, look at the state of you, I think some of these wounds need stitches, I'll take you to the hospital, it won't take long."

"No."

Calleigh reached up, trying again, to clean his damaged face, he flinched again.

"Don't touch me."

"Ok," Calleigh said quietly, "I won't touch you, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Eric remained silent for what seemed like hours and Calleigh was convinced he was going to refuse to tell her anything.

"I was walking," he started slowly.

"To the shop?" Calleigh asked.

"Home," he answered, "I went down the alley, it's quicker, I wanted to get back."

"Ok."

"I heard a noise, but I couldn't see anything."

"Then what happened?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't remember, I remember being knocked to the floor, I think someone hit my head with something."

"Then what do you remember?"

"I woke up and…" he stopped.

"And?" Calleigh asked trying to get Eric to look at her, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"and…um… there was two guys, they um…."

"Take your time," Calleigh said trying to comfort him, make him feel safe again.

"They….um….i was on the floor…..on my knees, one guy pushed my face to the floor, and the other one, he um……he…. he raped me."

* * *

TBC…

Ok, so I know this is probably not what you were expecting and is probably not very realistic, but it does happen. Please, please let me know what you think of this, good or bad, I really need to know! Then I'll decide whether or not to continue! So thanks for reading and please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm evil, it's true! Here's chapter 3…

* * *

Calleigh couldn't believe what she had just heard, how could this be happening now? Everything had been perfect, they were getting married, she was having a baby, Eric was going to be a father and now it was as though just when they could see how happy they were going to be fate had cruelly stolen it from them and destroyed their lives once again.

"Calleigh, I'm so sorry," Eric said, tears streaming down his face, his eyes focused on the carpet.

"No, don't say that, this is not your fault ok? You did nothing wrong," Calleigh's heart broke just watching him, he was desperately trying to fix it, make it go away, but it wasn't that easy, he couldn't just forget, he had to deal with it first.

"But, I…I…" Eric started, he had never felt so ashamed in his life, he had promised to protect Calleigh for the rest of their lives and he couldn't even protect himself.

"It's ok, it'll be ok," Calleigh was desperately trying to find the words to make it right, to make it ok, but she just couldn't find them.

"I should have stopped them, I should have punched them, run away, done something, anything, I just froze, I couldn't move."

Calleigh tried again to hold his hand, she wanted to comfort him, let him know she was here, but he moved his hand away quickly.

"Sorry," Eric and Calleigh mumbled together, Eric smiled slightly.

"Do you want to report it?" Calleigh asked not wanting to pressure him, but these guys had to be caught, they couldn't get away with this.

Eric shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Eric nodded.

"Ok, well I think you should still go to the hospital, some of these cuts look like they need stitches."

"No, I.." Eric started, quietly, "I…um…I'm fine, I'll be ok, they'll heal."

"You don't have to tell them what happened if you don't want to, just tell them you were beaten up, they don't need to know."

"I don't know," Eric said.

"I'll go with you, it'll be ok, we can go now if you'd like."

"I don't know," Eric repeated, "I just want to be on my own."

Calleigh knew he needed hospital treatment; the wound on his forehead would not heal on its own.

"Please Eric, it won't take long, just let them look at the cuts, they can give them a few stitches and clean them up so they don't get infected, please Eric."

"Ok, but I don't want them to know what happened, I don't think I could…" Eric started, tears began falling again, he hated feeling this weak, he hated feeling this vulnerable.

"Ok, come on," Calleigh said quietly, "I'll get you some clothes so you can get changed after they've examined you, ok?"

Eric nodded, before making his way slowly to the front door.

"I'll just be a minute," Calleigh walked into the bedroom, and packed some of his clothes into a bag, she looked over at the dresser, walking over and picking up a photograph. A picture from the day you announced your engagement to the lab, Horatio had insisted on taking everyone out to dinner to celebrate and at the restaurant Alex had taken a photo of the two of you. She had given it to them later, looking at it now Calleigh remembered how happy they had been, wondering if they would ever be that happy again, if anything would ever be the same again. She placed the picture back on the dresser and walked to the front door where Eric was waiting, she opened the door and he followed her out quietly walking and sitting in the car, waiting for Calleigh to start the engine.

The drive to the hospital was silent, Calleigh didn't know what to say, her head was spinning, an hour ago she had been so happy, her only concern was deciding how to tell Eric about the baby, never in a million years would she have thought this could happen and Eric still didn't know about the baby, how was she supposed to tell him now?

Eric wanted to go back, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want this to ever have happened, he wanted to be eating dinner with Calleigh, he should never have gone to the shop anyway, they could have lived without ice cream. Now everything had changed, he was a victim, he was the one who needed protecting, he was the one who had to go to the hospital and face that humiliation.

Calleigh turned the car into the car park and pulled up near the entrance before turning to Eric.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Not really," he answered smiling.

"It won't take long, just a few stitches, that's all, then we can go home, ok?"

"Yeah," was all Eric mumbled before climbing out of the car and waiting for Calleigh before walking slowly toward the hospital. As they reached to doors to the hospital Eric stopped warily.

"You ok?" Calleigh asked, feeling it was a stupid question, of course he wasn't ok.

Eric nodded, looking at the building as if it would hurt him, before making his way through the doors and into the waiting room. Calleigh walked over to the desk and spoke to the receptionist whilst Eric sat down, Calleigh soon returned and sat down next to him, careful not to touch him.

"She says someone will be out in a minute," Calleigh said, before continuing, "are you sure you don't want to report it?"

"Yes," Eric replied, "I don't want anyone to know."

"Ok, but you know that means they'll get away with it, they will never be punished."

Eric didn't reply but looked deep in thought.

"Maybe you should think about it, if they find enough evidence you wouldn't even have to testify."

"I know that," Eric reminded her, "but if they don't, everyone finds out and its not like that lab would be able to process the evidence without knowing it's me, is it?"

"I suppose not," Calleigh started, "but I think you should think about this, if you don't report it, it could haunt you for the rest of your life."

"It feels like it will anyway."

"Ok, whatever you want, I just want you to think about it, ok?"

Eric nodded.

"What if…" Eric started before stopping again.

"What if what?" Calleigh asked.

"What if I had the um…the rape kit done but didn't report it, that way if I changed my mind I could report it later?" Eric mumbled.

"I think that's a good idea, are you sure you're alright with that?"

Eric nodded again.

A nurse appeared in front of them.

"Hi, my names Becky, would you like to follow me please Mr Delko," she moved away from the waiting area, and both Calleigh and Eric followed her to a private treatment room. She motioned for Eric to sit on a bed in the corner and she stood up next to him. "What happened to you then?" she asked.

"Um, I was um… beaten up and….and…" Eric stopped.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Calleigh asked.

Eric nodded.

"He was raped," Calleigh stated, hated saying it, as if by saying it she made it more real, made it hurt more than it already did, "so you're going to have to perform a rape kit if that's ok?"

The nurse nodded slowly before saying, "how about I start at the top?" she pointed toward his head, "and work my way down."

Eric nodded, and it killed Calleigh to see him look so broken.

Becky put on some gloves and moved toward Eric, reaching up to touch his head, he flinched away from her.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked.

Eric looked at Calleigh as if she was supposed to tell him what to do and she smiled at him reassuringly. Eric nodded slowly.

"Ok, this might hurt a little," Becky said bringing an antiseptic wipe to his face to wipe away dirt from the wound, Eric flinched again, "sorry," she said.

"It's ok."

The nurse continued to work on Eric's face before helping him remove his t-shirt to reveal more bruising on his chest and abdomen, but what stood out more was the purple bruise around his neck where he had been strangled, Calleigh had to stop herself gasping at the sight of it, his t-shirt had been ripped to cover it before but now it stood out against his skin. Becky continued working on Eric, taking photos of every injury and bagging his clothes as well as taking scrapings from behind his fingernails and swabs from his mouth.

Moving further down, she eventually asked Eric to remove his trousers and boxers which he did reluctantly, he could feel the colour rising in his cheeks and had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life, this was so humiliating. She bagged his clothes, before taking an anal swab, and hair samples.

Calleigh couldn't believe she was here, that this was happening to Eric, why had they done this? Now she had to stand there and watch him go through this, which was probably more humiliating for him than what had happened in the first place.

Becky then explained that she would take some blood to test for HIV and other infections, Eric couldn't believe he hadn't even thought of that before, what if he was infected? How would he cope with that? What would he do? He didn't know.

"Ok, I'm finished," Becky said, placing the last of the evidence in a sealed bag. "Are you going to report this to the police?" she asked, "just so I know what to do with the evidence."

"I don't know," was all Eric said, before putting on the clothes Calleigh had brought for him and walking out of the room. The nurse looked toward Calleigh, unsure of what to do.

"Um, you keep the kit here for now, and then you can forward it to the police if he decides to report it, is that ok?" Calleigh asked.

"Um, yeah, sure."

Calleigh walked out of the room, following Eric toward the exit of the building, finally catching him up near the door.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just want to go home."

"Ok," Calleigh replied, walking with him back over to the car.

When they arrived back at their apartment, Eric walked in first and Calleigh followed him.

"You tired?" she asked.

"Yes, but I need to have a shower." Eric walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Calleigh walked into the kitchen and decided to make some toast for herself and Eric, she was a little hungry, but if she were honest she was doing it more so that she would have something other to do than sit and think about everything that had happened. When Eric reappeared, she offered him a slice and he took it, before making his way into the bedroom. Calleigh followed him, watching as he took off his dressing down and slipped into bed, she walked over to him, leaning down to place a light kiss on his forehead, before realising what she was doing and pulling away.

"Night," she said, "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

Eric nodded again, but just lay there staring at the ceiling as if it held all of the answers.

Calleigh made here way to the couch, before changing and lifting the blanket and slipping underneath it. She also lay there staring at the ceiling. She desperately wanted to hold Eric, for him to hold her, for things to back to the way they were, she just wanted her afternoon back, she would have done things so differently if she had known this was going to happen. But now she knew she had to be there for Eric, he needed her, just like she had needed him once and he had been there, now it was her turn.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading! And if you did read please review! Please! I'm begging you! It doesn't take long, just click on the button and write like one word if you want! Please! Thank you! And I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of your reviews! Sorry this took so long, I've been so busy getting my stuff ready to go to university in a little over two weeks, I'm so excited! Anway, here you go…

* * *

Calleigh woke up, she'd had about an hour of sleep all night and that was only because she had been so emotionally exhausted from the previous day that she had had no choice but to fall asleep. The couch wasn't exactly comfy either, not that it really mattered, it had been the first night since they had been together that they hadn't spent the night together and without him next to her, she felt different, empty. Every time she thought about what he had been through, she just wanted to disappear, turn back the clock to a time when they had been happy. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, emptying her stomach contents into the toilet, since she had found out about the baby it was like she was in a permanent state of feeling sick, she was sure thinking about what had happened didn't help matters at all. She stood up, and cleaned her teeth before jumping in the shower, she had no idea how she was supposed to deal with this, it was too much, she wanted to help Eric, be there for him, understand him but she just…she didn't want to get it wrong, push him further into a depression, into denial, she wanted to help him deal with it.

Ten minutes later, she walked into their bedroom, Eric was lying there, still staring at the ceiling like he had been last night. He didn't look like he had slept, or moved.

"Hey," Calleigh said walking further into the room toward the bed, "how are you feeling?"

Eric nodded.

"The nurse said to change your dressing today, do you want me to do it now?"

"No."

"Ok, maybe later," Calleigh replied, "are you getting up?"

Eric shook his head.

"Do you want to talk? You can you know, I'll listen."

Eric shook his head again.

Calleigh stood up and walked over to the closet before pulling out some clothes and beginning to get dressed. Calleigh jumped when her phone started ringing.

"Hello," Calleigh answered, "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Calleigh continued, listening to the person on the other end, "um, no, Eric's not feeling very well, I think he's getting the flu, I'm sorry." She paused again, before saying "ok, thanks, see you in a minute." She hung up and then turned to Eric.

"That was H, we've got a scene, I told him you were ill, I'm going to have to go, I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can be, but with Natalia on holiday until tomorrow…"

Eric interrupted her, "it's ok, go," Calleigh smiled at him and turned to walk away, "and Calleigh…thanks."

"It's going to be ok, we can do this, I know we can, I'll be back soon."

Eric smiled weakly and Calleigh left the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

She jumped in her car and drove to the scene, she tried to clear her mind of Eric, she just needed to forget for a while, she felt guilty for needing this, but the thoughts of what had happened to him had driven her crazy all night, she just wanted to escape for a while, to think of something else. She pulled up at the scene which was in a park, and jumped out of her car before walking over to Horatio.

"What have we got?" she said smiling at him, the last thing she needed was everyone asking questions.

"Um, homicide, male victim, Alex is over there," he pointed behind him, "she'll be able to tell you more, Ryan is collecting evidence from the surrounding area."

"Ok, I'll see what Alex has got," Calleigh replied, walking behind Horatio and toward Alex. She saw the victim lying on the floor, he looked like he had been strangled, his shirt had been ripped open and his torso was covered in bruises, but what disturbed Calleigh the most was the fact that the mans pants were down below his knees along with his boxers.

"Hey Alex," Calleigh said kneeling down on the other side of the body, "what happened?"

"Hi, well, as far as I can tell cause of death is asphyxiation."

"He was strangled," Calleigh said.

"Yes, but it looks like he put up one hell of a fight, there's also a possibility he may have been raped, but I won't know until I get back to the lab."

"Oh," Calleigh didn't know what to say, too many possibilities whirling around her head, "um, I'll check the ground for footprints and any trace." Calleigh said standing up and walking further away from the body."

Calleigh started searching the ground, her mind felt like it was moving 1000 miles an hour, what if this was related to Eric's attack, what if that hadn't been a one off? She kept moving and eventually found a partial footprint on the ground between the body and the footpath; she took as cast of it and looked for any more evidence. When she didn't find anything, she walked back over to Horatio.

"You get anything?" Horatio asked her.

"A partial footprint but there was nothing else, Alex may find something else with the body, I'm going to go over and meet her for the post, if that's ok?"

"Yes, of course, let me know if she finds anything."

"Ok," Calleigh replied, walking over to her car and making her way back to the lab. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if this was related to Eric's attack, if they managed to catch the guy and put him away, he would be punished and Eric would never have to face the humiliation of everyone finding out what had happened, Calleigh knew that he couldn't deal with that now. It was bad enough that this had happened in the first place, but if everyone knew he'd break. She continued her thoughts as she made her way to the autopsy.

* * *

Ok, if you read this please review! It would make me very happy! I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's the second version I have written and I think it's the better of the two! It should hopefully get more exciting! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry this took longer than planned; you would not believe how busy I have been! Anyway, here's chapter 5…

* * *

Calleigh was tired, she had had hardly any sleep and now she was working late, the day had gone so fast and yet she had spent most of the day worrying about Eric, was he ok? Had he gotten out of bed today? Was he feeling better? Was he trying to deal with it or was he just shutting it out, she could understand both methods but knew that he would have to deal with it eventually. Calleigh walked into the morgue, Alex was already working on the body, it amazed Calleigh how fast Alex seemed to work and yet she was so meticulous, she never missed anything.

"Hey," Calleigh said walking up to the side of the table on the opposite side of Alex, "you got anything?"

"Hi," Alex replied, "um yes, cause of death was asphyxiation, like we thought, he was strangled, by hand I think, there are finger marks around the front of his neck, see here?" Alex pointed to the victim's neck, Calleigh leaned over to look at the bruise, it looked just like Eric's only stood out more on his pale skin.

"We got a name?" Calleigh asked.

"Not yet, he wasn't carrying a driver's licence or anything for that matter, just a set of keys in his pocket."

"Anything else?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, he was definitely raped, I found tearing, but there was no DNA, and there were traces of spermicide, so I think he used a condom. I also found grazes on his knees so I think the attacker was behind him, pulling him up onto his knees."

"Ok, I'm going to go to trace and see what was found on that footprint, are you ok here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex replied watching as Calleigh walked toward the door, before saying, "Calleigh."

"Yes," Calleigh replied turning around to look at Alex.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted and look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Yes, I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping very well."

"Are you sure there's nothing else? You know you can talk to me."

"I know Alex, thank you, but I promise you I'm fine honestly, just need a good nights sleep, I'll see you later." Calleigh turned again and walked out of the door. She felt guilty for lying to Alex, she knew Alex would understand, but just couldn't face talking to anyone about it yet, she needed to get it straight in her head, figure out what she was going to do. This case wasn't helping, she couldn't help but feel that it was related to Eric, but then again maybe it wasn't, the guy had been raped, but the attacker had used a condom, whoever attacked Eric hadn't used one, also the victim was dead and Eric had survived, had that been an accident or maybe they were completely unrelated. Calleigh was sure of one thing and that was that she wasn't sure of anything, she wanted to talk to Eric about the case, but she didn't want to upset him or pressure him into reporting it, she knew he would resent her if she forced him into anything, and that was the last thing she wanted.

After going to trace and discovering that Ryan hadn't found anything yet on the footprint, Calleigh decided she should go home. She made her way out to her car and began the journey home, she wanted to see if Eric was ok, but part of her really didn't want to go home just yet, she wanted to immerse herself in work so that she didn't have to deal with this now, and then she felt guilty for feeling this. It wasn't that she didn't want to help Eric, she needed to do that, she understood how much he needed her to be strong, but part of her felt like it was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it, she wanted to hide in work which is what she had always done when things had become to much, but she had made the decision to go home and that was exactly what she was going to do. Eric needed her.

She walked up to the door, unlocking it before opening it.

"Hello, Eric it's me," she called making her way further into their apartment, "where are you?"

"In here," came a reply from the direction of the kitchen, Calleigh followed the sound and found Eric in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making dinner, why?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Just wondering," she replied, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Eric replied turning back to what he was doing.

This was bad, Calleigh knew he was in denial, blocking out what had happened so that he didn't have to deal with it, but it would come back and hit him at some point and the sooner he tried to come to terms with it, the easier it would be for him.

"Well…I just thought," Calleigh started, "I thought you might have been thinking about what happened yesterday."

"It's fine, I'm fine, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Eric please, talk to me," Calleigh begged.

"I've told you I'm fine, there is nothing to worry about, why won't you believe me?" Eric said his voice getting gradually louder.

"I care about you Eric, but you can't pretend nothing happened, you have to deal with it, just pretending it's not there doesn't work, it'll eat away at you, believe me!"

"I'm not you! I'm stronger than that! I'm ok!" Eric shouted, turning away from Calleigh.

"Please Eric! Talk to me!"

"Just leave me alone!" Eric yelled punching a wall before storming into the bedroom and locking the door behind him. Eric walked further into the room sitting down on the bed, he felt guilty, he knew he shouldn't have shouted at her, but why wouldn't she just drop it, this was his problem, nothing to do with her, he had to do this on his own.

Calleigh walked up to door quietly, her heart breaking, she was trying to understand, she wanted Eric to know that, but she wanted him to talk to her, to help her understand, she wanted to make it better for him, to help him. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Eric, I'm sorry, please open the door, I just want to talk to you, we don't have to talk about what happened if you don't want to, I'm so sorry Eric, please!"

Eric didn't reply, so she tried again.

"Eric please, I love you so much, I hate to see you hurting this much, please, open the door."

Again there was no reply, Calleigh put her ear to the door, to see if she could hear him inside, she couldn't.

"Ok, I'll leave you but I'll be on the couch if need anything, night night."

Calleigh made her way from the bedroom door, tears streaming down her face, she went to the couch and lay down. Why couldn't she find the right thing to say? Why couldn't she make it all better for him? Why couldn't they be happy? Why did bad things keep happening every time she thought they could be happy?

* * *

TBC…

I know I was a little mean in this chapter, but it should hopefully get a little better at some point! Please, please review if you read this, I would really appreciate that! I'll update as soon as is physically possible, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm so sorry this took so long, you would not believe how busy I have been, working, packing my stuff to take to university and going out to say bye to my mates, but anyway, it's here now! So here you go…

* * *

Calleigh woke up suddenly, she had had another nightmare, all night she had been plagued with them, waking up every half an hour, she was exhausted. She looked at the time, it was 6am, she was going to have to get up soon, she had to go to work, she needed to know what was happening with the case. She stood up too fast, going dizzy, she stood still and stretched for a few seconds until her vision had refocused. She made her way into the kitchen, putting the kettle on before making her way to the bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Eric," she whispered, "are you awake?"

"I'm fine," Eric said from behind the door, as if anticipating her next question.

Calleigh tried to open the door, it was still locked.

"Eric, please open the door."

"I'm fine just go to work please."

"I need to get some clothes, I have nothing to wear, and they're in the closet. Please Eric open the door."

She heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and the lock was the unbolted, the door opened.

Calleigh stepped forward a little, Eric looked awful, he was stood next to the door, his hand on the handle, his eyes were sunken and Calleigh could tell he hadn't slept.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Calleigh looked at the floor, she hated this, not knowing what to say to him when all she wanted to do was help him. She noticed his hand, it looked like it was still bleeding from when he had punched the wall the night before. Eric seemed to notice she was looking at his hand and moved it behind his body.

"Let me see," Calleigh said pointing to his hand.

"It's fine, I'm fine, I told you."

"It doesn't look fine, just let me look, if you leave it, it could get infected. Please Eric I just want to help you."

Calleigh watched as he moved his hand in front of him and held it up slightly, she reached out to hold it, but Eric flinched away.

"It's ok," Calleigh said softly, she reached toward his hand. Calleigh made eye contact and the shame in his eyes killed her, she needed him to trust her.

Eric looked at her, he desperately wanted everything to be ok, he knew Calleigh would never hurt him, he knew she wanted to help, but a part of him that he couldn't control, didn't seem able to trust anything or anyone. He loved her so much, he desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her like he used to, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he felt useless, like he was trapped inside another persons body and he didn't know how to react to it. He looked into her eyes, and didn't see pity or shame or anger, just love and understanding, he reached his hand towards hers, and finally let her touch him, he felt better just for that contact, like she was finally here, like everything was going to be ok.

Calleigh smiled slightly, she felt like she was finally getting somewhere, like Eric was accepting her help. She walked over to the bed and they both sat down, Calleigh reached toward the dresser and pulled out a first aid kit, silently opening it and beginning to clean the wound on his hand, Eric flinched in pain.

"Sorry," Calleigh mumbled quietly, continuing to clean the wound.

"It's ok," Eric said smiling a little.

When Calleigh had finished cleaning the wound, she reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a bandage and began wrapping it gently around Eric's hand slowly, careful not to hurt him more than she had to.

"There you go," she said quietly when she had finished.

"Thanks."

Calleigh continued to hold his hand, it was as if now she had gained the contact she never wanted to let it go, she never wanted to let him go. She stroked the back of his hand gently with the her thumb in small circles, she had been so scared that maybe this would be it for them, maybe Eric would never be able to let her back in, maybe this would completely break Eric, but now she had hope, hope that they could be ok, that everything could work out for them, she knew it'd take some time but as long as she knew it was possible she was willing to work for it.

"We will be ok Eric, I know it, it's going to be ok," Calleigh said as much to herself as to Eric.

Eric nodded.

They were interrupted as Calleigh's pager went off, she stood up and looked at it, and then looked at Eric.

"It's ok," he said, "go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, I could call in sick," Calleigh said.

"Calleigh you never call in sick, and besides, I'm already off sick, they need you."

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can be," Calleigh said, Eric followed her to the door she turned around and reached her hand up caressing his face gently, "I'll see you later." She said and then walked out of the door and Eric closed it behind her.

Calleigh made her way to her car, jumping in and setting off toward the lab, she wondered what was going on there, maybe they had a suspect or more evidence, she hoped this case would be over quickly, if this was related to Eric's attack if they could catch the guy without Eric becoming involved maybe that would be an advantage, he could be punished and Eric would never have to go through the humiliation of everyone knowing what had happened to him, then again, maybe it wasn't related. She continued to drive, she was still worried about Eric, they were supposed to be getting married in less than a month and she had no idea how he felt about that now, did he still want to get married? Did he want to postpone it? Did he not want to get married at all? She didn't know, and then there was the baby, and she was pleased about the fact that she hadn't woken up feeling sick this morning, at least that was something, the baby had at least given her a rest for the morning.

She pulled up in the car park at the lab and made her way into the building, she bumped into Alexx in the lift.

"Hi," Alexx said, "how's Eric doing?"

"What?" Calleigh asked a little louder than she had intended.

"How's Eric, is he ok? Horatio said he had the flu."

"Um, yeah, he's ok, a little better," Calleigh replied, realising that it was the second time she had lied to Alexx in two days, but she had to, she couldn't tell her the truth, that was up to Eric, she remembered Eric had once done the same thing for her, only he had spent the night in jail because he wouldn't explain what had happened to her, the least she could do was return the favour by lying for him.

"You look very pale Calleigh, how about you are you ok? You haven't got the flu as well?"

"No, I'm fine, just tired, didn't sleep very well."

The doors opened on Calleigh's floor and she stepped out,

"I'll see you later Alexx," Calleigh said walking away from her and toward Horatio's office.

Alexx made a mental note to check on Calleigh later, she really didn't look well at all, and there was definitely something going on with Eric.

Calleigh continued walking down the corridor when Horatio came running out of his office, nearly bumping into Calleigh.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked him.

"I just got a call, we have another body, I think it could be related to the murder yesterday," was all Horatio said and Calleigh followed him out of the building.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading this and if you did read it please review, it doesn't take long just click on the button and make me very happy I'll update as soon as possible, hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! Here's chapter 7…

* * *

As Horatio drove toward the scene Calleigh was beginning to worry about how close to her apartment they seemed to be going, but then Horatio took another turn and stopped at the end of an alley. Calleigh couldn't believe it, this was where Eric had been attacked, this couldn't be a coincidence. They both jumped out of the hummer and Calleigh grabbed her kit before following Horatio toward Alexx who was already with the body.

"Hey Alexx," Calleigh said, "what have we got?"

"Male victim, Paul Rogers, 32, I think he was raped, his pants were around his knees," Alexx explained, "Cause of death is asphyxiation, he was strangled."

"Do you think it's the same guy?" Horatio asked.

"Could be, injuries look similar, COD is the same, you could have a serial on your hands here, and two victims in two days, he's definitely working fast, you need to find him."

"We will Alexx," Horatio said, "we will."

Calleigh thought her world was collapsing, looking at the victims injuries reminded her of Eric's, they were nearly identical, for the first time she actually realised how lucky they had been, Eric could have died, this guy could have killed him, she could have lost him. What had happened to Eric had been horrific, but at least he was still alive, at least she still had him, she couldn't imagine life without him, having his baby and him never even knowing she was pregnant. Horatio seemed to notice Calleigh was out of it.

"Calleigh," he asked, "are you ok?"

"Um, sorry, what?" Calleigh asked coming out of her trance and turning to look at Horatio.

"I said 'are you ok?' you seem distracted."

"I'm fine, just tired," Calleigh replied, realising if she was going to keep lying to everyone, she should at least improve her skill at it, so far she had had both Horatio and Alexx asking after her in two days, she was sure she used to be better at it.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Calleigh replied sternly, "I'll check the rest of the alley, see if our guy left anything behind."

"Ok," Horatio replied.

Calleigh walked away from him, he was worried about her, something was definitely not right, but he knew Calleigh wouldn't admit whatever it was that was bothering her, it wasn't her style, she'd bottle it all up, and maybe at some point it would become too much and she'd explode, but then again maybe she'd just deal with it and eventually become Calleigh again.

* * *

After processing what little she had found, Calleigh was beginning to think they'd never catch this guy, he hadn't left any evidence at either scene, they had nothing so far. She walked to DNA, hoping that Valera would have something, if not, it was back to square one.

"Hey," Calleigh said, opening the door.

"Hey," Valera replied, "you want results from Paul Rogers case?"

"Yes please," Calleigh said cheerfully.

"Well, bad news," Valera said, "no semen, no skin cells, nothing, no DNA at all, sorry."

"Ok, thanks," Calleigh replied quietly, before turning and walking out the door, they had to get this guy before he attacked somebody else, they just had to. She continued walking and almost fell over when she bumped straight into Horatio.

"Calleigh, you look awful," Horatio said, concerned.

"Thanks," Calleigh replied, smiling slightly.

"Sorry," Horatio apologized, "maybe you're coming down with whatever it is that Eric has."

"Maybe," Calleigh replied.

"Take the rest of the day off," Horatio said ushering Calleigh toward the door.

"No, I can't do that, you need help on the case and Eric's already off sick."

"Calleigh, go, you need to rest, look at the state of you, you're either ill or haven't slept in a week, just take some time, we can manage here without you for the rest of the day."

"Horatio…" Calleigh started.

"Go," Horatio interrupted, "and that's an order."

"Ok, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye."

Calleigh left the building and began driving home, she was thinking about the case, there had to be something they had missed, something that the attacker had left, a trail of evidence, there just had to be. She was trying to think what had been found on Eric, was there any more evidence there, she remembered watching the rape kit being performed on Eric and felt a twinge of pain for him, the humiliation he had been through, she hated it.

There was DNA.

The nurse had found DNA, the guy hadn't worn a condom, or if he had it had broken, she knew this could be the evidence that would nail the attacker, but that would also mean every one finding out about Eric, about what he had been through and she desperately didn't want that. Her mind was going at 100 miles per hour, trying to figure out if there was a way they could use the evidence, a way of testing it and using it without Eric having to be implicated, she knew it was useless, if they were going to use it, Eric would have to come forward and admit what had happened to him and she knew he wouldn't do that.

Calleigh finally decided she would talk to Eric about it, if he knew the guy was out there attacking other men he might decide to report it, she didn't know but she had to try something, she was determined this animal wouldn't get away with what he had done. She pulled up outside her apartment and made her way inside, opening the door and letting herself in.

"Eric," she called, looking for any sign of where about he was, "Eric, where are you?"

"In here!" a slurred voice answered.

Calleigh made her way toward the kitchen. Eric was stood there with a bottle of beer in his hand and several empties on the side.

"Eric," Calleigh started.

"Calleigh, I think I might be a little bit drunk," he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Calleigh replied, "come Eric, let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to," Eric argued, but followed behind her as she took hold of his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Eric, do you need some water?" Calleigh asked trying to undress him.

"No, I'm sorry Calleigh, I just need to forget for a little bit, it made it go away."

"I know," Calleigh replied.

"I'm sorry Calleigh."

"Please will you stop apologizing, I said it's ok," Calleigh said, "come on lie back," she said trying to get him to lie down onto the bed, she pulled back the covers and he rolled into the bed. She covered him up and kissed him lightly on the head.

"I love you Calleigh," Eric said softly before finally letting his eyes close as sleep claimed him.

Calleigh made her way into the living room and lay down on the couch, she was glad Eric was asleep, even if it was alcohol induced, he hadn't slept since it had happened. Part of her was angry he had decided to 'drown his sorrows' but part of her understood his need to escape reality, just forget everything for a while and at least now he was getting some sleep.

She curled up and pulled a blanket over herself, promising herself that she would speak to Eric about everything tomorrow, she would tell him about the case and hopefully about the baby, she wanted him to open up to her, she wanted to be able to help him.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading! If you did read it please review! It would make me so very happy!

I'll update again as soon as possible, hopefully at least one more time before I move to uni at the weekend and then after that I'll try and update as soon as I can find internet access somewhere! After 2 weeks at uni I will get it in my room, but I may have to go 2 weeks without the internet


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them all!

I've started uni and it is the most awesome thing ever! I don't think I have ever been so lost, happy, drunk, crazy, wet, cold, even more drunk in my entire life, and I've only been here 4 days! But 4 days without the internet was like the most impossible thing ever, I don't know how people survived before the internet!

Anyway, I've finally updated, I'm sorry it took so long with moving and everything, but it's here now, I'm sorry it's a little short…

* * *

Eric woke up to the sound of dogs barking, he had slept better than he had since it had happened. Now, his head was pounding and he felt a little sick, he climbed out of bed, he wanted to make an effort today, he needed to make it ok, it was just so hard to act like nothing had happened. He had tried to just move on, but he couldn't even forget what had happened, couldn't even go for a few minutes without thinking about it.

After finishing in the bathroom, he made his way into the living room. Calleigh was asleep on the couch, she looked so peaceful, he used to love just watching her sleep, holding her. He had missed her, although he had been glad she had slept in the living room, it had given him the space he had so desperately needed. Now he felt so alone, he had pushed her too far away, he needed her back, the woman he so desperately loved, he was just too scared.

He pulled to blanket up, covering her shoulders with it, she deserved her sleep, she had been working so hard and then coming home and dealing with him, he'd call in sick for her, tell them she had caught the flu or something, he needed to talk to her when she woke up, he was ready for that now.

He walked into the kitchen and found the aspirin, taking two before turning around and beginning to make breakfast, he wanted to surprise Calleigh when she woke up.

"Morning," Calleigh said, making Eric jump as she walked into the kitchen, yawning widely, "how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Good thanks," Eric replied, hesitating before starting, "Calleigh….about last night…"

"Don't' worry about it," Calleigh interrupted, "it's forgotten."

"Yeah but…"

"Eric, honestly, it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you slept. Do you feel ok now?"

"A bit rough," Eric admitted, "but I'll be ok in a few minutes," he said waving the packet of aspirin.

Calleigh smiled, he was more like the old Eric already.

Eric finished making the breakfast, and placed it down on the kitchen table. Calleigh took the seat opposite him and began eating the pancakes.

"These are good," she commented.

"Thanks," Eric replied. They continued to eat in a silence that became more uncomfortable as time went by.

"Eric," Calleigh started before stopping again; she didn't know what to say.

"Calleigh….the past few days…..I've acted like a complete idiot…..I'm sorry."

"Eric, please don't apologize, you've been through so much."

"No, Calleigh please, listen, I've been so wrapped up in myself I've pushed you away and hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"Eric…" Calleigh started, but Eric interrupted.

"Calleigh, I love you so much, it's just…it hurts so much, I'm supposed to be able to protect you and I can't even protect myself. I thought everything was ok and then this happens and I fall to pieces, I thought I was stronger than that, but now I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Eric, you're the strongest person I know, what happened doesn't make you weak, you were the person who taught me that, remember? You were there for me when I needed you, and now it's my turn, I'll be here forever, you can lean on me, it'll be ok, just talk to me."

"How am I supposed to move on? How am I ever going to forget this? I can't; it's all I think about, I should have stopped them, I could have, if I hadn't frozen, I just didn't know what to do! If I hadn't taken that shortcut this would never have happened!"

"Eric you don't know that! This isn't your fault, you didn't ask for this to happen! But it did. You're right, you're never going to forget, but you have to try and move on otherwise it'll be there forever and no one can live like that."

"I want to Cal, I just don't know how. I'm so angry, why did this have to happen to me? I just want things to be like they were before!"

"They will be, it's just going to take time," Calleigh said, she had promised herself she would tell him about the baby today, but now that the time was actually here she wasn't so sure anymore, how would he react? Would he be happy? Before, she had been sure he would be, but now, maybe it would be too much for him to handle, maybe it would be the straw that broke the camels back as it were. Maybe she should just wait a little longer, but then again it wasn't like she was going to be able to hide it for very long, it'd become obvious soon enough and then he'd be angry if she hadn't told him.

Calleigh stood up and gestured for Eric to follow her which he did, they walked into the living room and Calleigh sat down on the couch, Eric sat next to her, unsure of where this was going.

"Eric there's something I need to tell you," Calleigh started, faltering at the end of the sentence, she let out the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding, maybe she should tell him about the case first, the baby could wait a little longer. No. He had to know about the baby.

Eric sat in anticipation, wondering what he was about to be told, he hoped she was ok, he had been so wrapped up in himself, he hadn't been paying attention to her, he would never forgive himself if something was wrong.

Calleigh looked him in the eye. It was now or never.

"Eric…..I'm pregnant."

* * *

TBC…

I apologise for the shortness and unevenness of this chapter, it was a little rushed, but it's been so long since I updated, I figured I should give you something!

Thanks for reading! Please please review! I'd really appreciate it!

I'll update as soon as possible, (hopefully over the weekend!)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm so sorry this took so long! I've had so much work to do! I know that's a stupid excuse and promise to try and update sooner next time! Here you go…

* * *

"What?" Eric asked, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"I'm pregnant," Calleigh replied, regretting her decision to tell him already, it had been too soon, she should have waited; he couldn't handle it right now.

Eric stood up, his head was going crazy, Calleigh was pregnant, she was having his baby, he was going to be a dad.

Calleigh, sat and waited, terrified by the silence; did he hate her now? Was this really too much?

"Eric….please….say something," Calleigh pleaded.

Eric turned around and looked at her.

"I don't know what to say," he confessed.

"How do you feel about it?" Calleigh, desperately trying to make him admit he was pleased by this development, he had to be, surely.

"I… I don't know…" Eric started.

"Are you happy, angry, confused….what?" Calleigh asked, standing up and walking toward him.

"I'm….I'm confused," Eric confessed, "I don't know what I feel, I can barely even drag myself out of bed in the mornings, I can't go for more than five minutes without thinking about what happened. I can't even protect myself, or you, how am I supposed to be able to protect my child?"

"Eric you do a fantastic job of protecting me," Calleigh started, "what happened was not your fault, you didn't want it!"

"Didn't I?" Eric yelled, he knew he should stop this, he didn't want to fight with her, he loved her, he was just screwed up, and nothing he said seemed to help.

"Eric…please," Calleigh argued, but he interrupted.

"Maybe I did want it, maybe I was asking for it!" Eric shouted again, his voice getting louder.

"Eric, that's not true!" Calleigh said, "None of this is your fault!"

"It is!" Eric started, "they were behind me, pushing my head into the pavement, I couldn't breath, I didn't know what to do, they just kept going!"

Calleigh's heart broke, she knew he had to talk about this, it was the only thing that could help him move on. She let him continue.

"I wanted it to stop! I tried to move away, but there was two of them, I couldn't move! When the first guy finished, the other guy started."

"Eric, listen to me! You did not deserve this! It's not your fault!"

"Calleigh you don't understand!" Eric yelled, "I climaxed!" Eric stopped, dissolving into tears.

Calleigh moved him back toward the couch and sat him down.

"I'm sorry Calleigh! I'm so sorry!" The shame he felt was too great to even begin to explain, how could he have let that happen?

"Eric no! This is not your fault…"

"But I…." Eric tried to interrupt but Calleigh wouldn't let him.

"No! You didn't climax because you enjoyed it Eric, you know that! Direct stimulation causes the body to act in ways you don't want it to."

"But…"

"Eric, please don't think that happened because you wanted it to, they probably wanted you to, they knew how it'd make you feel, they wanted to humiliate you, but you can't let them win Eric, you just can't! You're stronger than that! I know you are!"

"Calleigh, I don't know what to do, how is this ever going to be ok?"

"It will be, I promise," Calleigh started, "can I tell you a story?"

Eric just nodded, wondering where this was going.

"When I was a kid," Calleigh paused wondering whether she should do this now, but she had to make him understand so she continued, "there was a man, his name was Adam, he was a friend of my dads." Calleigh paused for a second, trying to gauge what Eric was thinking. "He never used to come round when they all came round together, only ever on his own. He'd pay dad and take me out for the day, he was nice."

"He never…." Eric interrupted, but was stopped by Calleigh who continued the story.

"He did, but listen, he was nice, he used to take me to the mall and to the cinema and out for meals, he'd buy me toys and clothes, he was good to me. At the end of the day he'd take me back to his place and into his bedroom, only he wasn't like the other guys, he'd light candles and try and make it romantic. I was 12, he had no right either way, I know that now, but he was gentle and loving, completely different to the others, when he had sex with me he tried to make it gentle and he told me that he loved me. Then when he finished he'd take me home. I ended up looking forward to the times when he took me out, it meant the others weren't going to try. Did I deserve what he did? Did I want it?" Calleigh asked, looking up toward Eric.

"No! Of course not!" Eric said, astounded that she could ever think that had been her fault.

"But I took the clothes and the meals and the toys! I looked forward to him coming around! How is that not my fault?"

"It's not!" Eric argued.

"Then how is this your fault?" Calleigh argued.

"But…"

"No, Eric listen to me, just because you find yourself reacting in one way to a situation doesn't mean you want to act like that, it's physiological, you had no control over it!"

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"That's how they wanted you to feel! They wanted to humiliate you! Make you think it was your fault! That way you wouldn't tell anyone and they'd get away with it!"

"But…"

"Eric please! Believe me!" Calleigh begged.

"I'm so confused! I just….." Eric started.

"I need you Eric," Calleigh said taking hold of his hand and placing it on her stomach, "we need you."

"But I'm not strong enough!"

"You're stronger than you think Eric, I need you so much," Calleigh begged, "I'm so scared, I'm having our baby and I can't help but think what happened to Emma is going to happen again! I can't do this on my own Eric! I couldn't cope if that happened again! I love you Eric, please! I need you!" Calleigh dissolved into tears.

Eric took hold of her, she placed her head on his chest and he pulled her closer, placing a hand in between them so he could place a hand on her stomach.

"It's ok," Eric comforted, his own tears also taking over, "it won't happen again, it's going to be ok, I promise."

Calleigh hoped it would be, she needed Eric back, she was too scared to go through this alone and she knew Eric would be a fantastic father, but she needed him now and she was terrified of losing him as well, and now she had confirmation he wanted to try.

* * *

TBC…

Ok, so that's it for now, but I promise I'll update again soon! If you read this please review! I would really appreciate that! Thank you! I'll update again as soon as possible!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them! I know this has taken longer than planned, I'm sorry, I'm honestly working as fast as I can, but hope to have the next update at the weekend! Anyway, here you go…

* * *

Eric held on to Calleigh like a lifeline. He knew he had to be strong, he was supposed to be the man in this relationship, the one to hold everything together, but at the moment he didn't have the strength. Calleigh was having his baby. He still couldn't quite believe it, he was going to be a dad, his child would be completely dependent on him for everything. He was still confused, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel, he desperately wanted to feel happy, to be excited at the prospect and he knew if this had happened before, he would have been the happiest man alive. Why did what those bastards had done have such an impact on everything? As much as he wanted to forget, it was as if they controlled his entire life, they controlled what happened and how he felt about it, and that meant he would never be happy again; or at least that's how he felt at the moment. He hated that control they had, men he didn't even know, deciding his every move, he didn't even dare to leave the house alone anymore, so far he'd managed to cover that up, but how long could he keep that up for?

Calleigh enjoyed lying in Eric's arms, it reminded her of the Eric from before, the Eric she fell in love with, the man who would just hold her whilst she slept, protect her against anything and love her with all his heart. She knew that that Eric was in there somewhere, she just had to find him. She still had to tell him about the case, the fact that they men who had done this may get away with it unless Eric came forward, but she knew he wouldn't want to. She couldn't blame him for that, after all she had kept what happened to her a secret for years before anybody found out and even then the shame she had felt had been almost unbearable.

"I am happy," Eric said, breaking the silence, "it was just a shock, I wasn't expecting it."

"I know," Calleigh replied, "I just didn't think I'd be able to hide it for very long."

"I still can't quite believe it!" Eric said, "I'm going to be a dad, we're having a baby!"

Calleigh smiled, this was the Eric she wanted to see, only now she didn't want to have to spoil it. She knew she had to.

"Eric, there's something else you need to know." Calleigh stopped, regretting the fact she had to do this before she had even done it.

"What is it?" Eric asked already becoming worried by Calleigh's tone of voice, "you're ok, the baby's ok?"

"Yes Eric we're fine, it's not that."

"Well what then?"

"There's a case….at work…I think it might be related to what happened to you."

"What…what do you mean?" Eric asked, unhappy the conversation had turned back to this when they had been happy.

"We've had two male victims turn up who have been killed, they were both raped and strangled before they were killed, I think it could be the same guys who attacked you."

"So…" Eric said, hoping she wasn't going to say what he knew she was going to say.

"We don't have enough evidence," Calleigh said flatly, "if you just reported…"

"No," Eric said firmly, interrupting her, "I'm not reporting it!"

"But Eric…."

"No! I don't want everyone to know what happened!"

"Eric please, just think…"

"I can't Calleigh, you don't understand, I don't want everyone laughing at me."

"Eric, no one would be laughing."

"They would Calleigh, look at the state of me." Eric paused and tears slowly made their way down his cheek, Calleigh lifted up her hand to wipe them away, Eric flinched.

"Eric, this wasn't your fault, people would understand that, there was no way you could have stopped them."

"Calleigh please, I don't want everyone to know, if they don't laugh then they'd pity me, I don't want that either, they'd never treat me seriously again."

"Eric that's not true! Ok, what about you just tell Horatio, no one else needs to know."

"Calleigh, come on, the lab doesn't work like that. You know that. They'd all find out eventually."

"They might not," Calleigh replied, "please Eric, you can't let them get away with this!"

"Why not? What difference does it make to me?"

"They're killing people Eric, and you can stop them!"

"You don't know that! There's probably no more evidence on me than there was on them!"

"Eric, they found DNA on you, that's all we'd need to force a confession, you might not even have to go to court."

"I can't Calleigh, I'm sorry."

"Please Eric! Just tell Horatio and explain that you don't want anyone else to know, he'll understand."

"No he won't! No one understands. I just can't Calleigh!"

"Please…"

"No!" Eric shouted, "why do you have the right to lecture me? What makes you so special? If I remember rightly you spent nearly 20 years hiding what happened to you and you expect me to just walk into the lab and declare it to everyone!"

"It's not like that Eric! Please!"

"Calleigh please, just leave me alone, I can't do this now!" Eric stood up and walked back toward the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Calleigh just stood there as she heard the door lock behind him. She was so stupid, she had pushed too far, tried too hard. She just wanted to help him but had ended up pushing him away and now it was like they had gone backwards to where they had been just after it had happened. She moved and sat back down on the couch, huddling her legs to her chest, she desperately wanted everything to go back to how it had been, she just needed that normality.

Eric lay down on the bed, he shouldn't have shouted, he knew that, but she wouldn't let up. He thought she would understand, but she just kept pushing, was the case more important to her than how he felt? He knew he was being stupid, but he just wanted this to go away. Calleigh was having his baby, this should be the happiest day of his life and yet it wasn't, he truly felt like he would never be happy again.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading! And if you did read, please please review! I would appreciate it so much! I promise I will update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of your reviews! Here's your update! It's a little short, but I promise to update soon!

* * *

Calleigh stood up and walked over to the bedroom door, trying it to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't.

"Eric," Calleigh said softly, "Eric, please open the door, I just want to talk to you."

Eric didn't reply.

"Eric, I'm sorry! Please just open the door."

No reply.

Calleigh tried the door again as if it would magically unlock itself. She remained standing there, not knowing what to try next, she just wanted him to talk to her, open up to her. She knew that required trust, but just when she had gained that she had gone and messed it up. She deserved to be in this mess.

Calleigh jumped as her pager went off. She looked down at it, Horatio wanted a meeting about the case in half an hour. She really didn't need this now. She heard movement on the other side of the door.

"Eric," she tried again, hoping he was moving to open the door.

"You should go," Eric replied quietly from the other side of the door.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Calleigh, please, Just go. I want to be on my own, maybe we can talk later."

"I don't want to leave you here when you're upset."

"I'm fine! Please Calleigh, just give me some time, I promise we can talk later."

"Ok, if you're sure," Calleigh replied walking away from the bedroom door slowly, "I'll be as quick as possible." Calleigh moved toward the front door and opened it before making her way to her car. She drove slowly to the lab, she knew that Horatio probably had something important to say, but then again maybe he was just going to say that there were no more leads. Either way, Calleigh just wanted to be able to go a day without thinking about the case, what happened to Eric, the baby, the wedding, she just wanted everything to be the way it had been before. When everything had been simple.

She pulled up at the lab and made her way inside, stopping on the way to check her messages, she walked into the break room and made herself some coffee, she really didn't want to have to do this now.

"Calleigh," Alexx said making her way into the break room.

"Hi," Calleigh replied, "what are you doing over here?"

"Horatio wanted me here at this meeting, I don't know, maybe he has something, he just called me and asked me to come over so that's all I know."

"Oh," Calleigh replied, clearly distracted.

"Calleigh," Alexx started, "honey, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine Alexx," Calleigh said smiling at her.

Alexx recognised the smile immediately, fake.

"Don't lie to me Calleigh, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Alexx, I'm fine!" Calleigh smiled again, this one was no more convincing.

"I know you're lying," Alexx started, "is it Eric, is he ok? Or you, is there something wrong? Please Calleigh tell me, you know you can trust me."

Calleigh felt the tears well up in her eyes and turned away from Alexx, she needed to pull herself together.

Alexx was worried, something major was upsetting Calleigh, for her struggling this much to hide her emotions it had to be big. Normally Calleigh was the picture of professionalism, she could hide anything, after Hagen had died, she had gone straight back to work, after Speed died Alexx never even saw her cry, after everything that had happened with her father Alexx only saw her upset once and now Calleigh was struggling to hide the tears what was going on?

"Calleigh, please, you're scaring me," Alexx begged, she walked over to her and placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder.

Calleigh turned around and clung to Alexx as if she were her life line, she felt like if she ever let go everything would be too much, she wouldn't be able to cope. Alexx hugged her back, too scared to ask what it was that was bothering her. She felt Calleigh begin to shake and realised she was crying, she hugged her tighter, and began stroking her hair.

Eventually Calleigh stopped shaking and pulled away from Alexx, slightly embarrassed she had just lost control like that.

"I'm sorry Alexx," Calleigh said softly, "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it," Alexx replied, "We all need to let go sometimes, but please, just tell me what's wrong."

"I can't Alexx, I'm sorry, but I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Calleigh, I understand that, but this is upsetting you too, surely you have the right to talk about it, and you trust me, you know I wouldn't say anything and bottling it up like this isn't doing you any good."

"I don't know Alexx, so much has happened, I don't even know where to start."

Alexx led Calleigh towards the couch and sat her down, glad that she was beginning to open up.

"How about the beginning, just start there, it's going to be ok." Alexx said softly.

"Ok."

* * *

TBC…

Ok, I know I'm lazy and that this is short, and I'm sorry! I will update really soon, I promise! Please please review if you read this, just click on the purple button, it takes like 20 seconds and would make me very happy! Please!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all of your reviews! I know it's been a week since I updated and I'm very lazy! But I'm not really lazy, I've just had a ridiculous amount of work to do! I know that seems like just another pathetic excuse, but there has been sooo much! Anyway, here's the update…

* * *

Calleigh stopped, she couldn't believe what she was actually doing. How could she tell Alexx anything? What was she going to tell her? Eric had trusted her, could she really break that trust? She couldn't do it.

"Alexx, I'm sorry I can't!" Calleigh said standing up, "I've got to go."

"Calleigh…"

"I'm sorry Alexx, I just have to go."

Alexx stood and watched as Calleigh disappeared. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew whatever it was it had to be huge for it to be affecting Calleigh this much. She was annoyed she hadn't managed to get more out of Calleigh, she had just begun opening up and then out of nowhere she just left. Alexx stood up and left the room and made her way back to the morgue.

Calleigh walked toward her car, it was the middle of the day and her shift didn't finish for hours she hadn't even seen Horatio, but she didn't care, Horatio could wait. She needed to see Eric. He needed her and she had just walked out on him. When had this all become so complicated? She climbed in her car and drove home. She knew it was hard for Eric to open up, she knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she also knew what this would do to him if he didn't talk about it. All her life she had been so terrified of admitting what had happened to her, even to herself, it wasn't like she had even chosen to tell Eric, he had just found out and then there was no way she could deny it. If he hadn't found out then, he probably still wouldn't know, he would have found the scars and ask the questions but she'd have found away around it, even if she'd explained she could have told him only the bare minimum. She did feel like a hypocrite trying to get him to talk when it was the last thing she had wanted to do, but she felt so much better for him knowing now and wanted him to feel the same, she only wanted to help him.

She pulled up outside her apartment and made her way inside, opening the door slowly, she hoped Eric had come out of the bedroom since this morning; she hated having to talk to him through a door.

"Eric," she shouted, walking further into her apartment. When there was no reply, Calleigh kept walking and made her way into the kitchen, Eric was stood there making himself a coffee.

"Eric," Calleigh said more quietly this time.

"Hey," Eric said, turning around to face her, "you're back already, what did Horatio want?"

"I don't know," Calleigh confessed, "I didn't see him, I wanted to come and talk to you."

"I could've waited," Eric said.

"You said we could talk later, so I figured we could talk now."

"Calleigh…"

"Please just talk to me Eric."

"I don't know what to say."

"Anything, how do you feel?"

"Fine….I…"

"No, I mean how do you really feel?"

"I….I don't know…I mean….everything was fine and now it's just a mess! One minute I feel normal and then I feel like I just can't breathe anymore, what they did has just taken over and it hurts."

Calleigh walked over to Eric and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok," she whispered quietly, although deep down she knew things were never going to be the same again. Eric would never be the same.

"I've been thinking about what you said about the case…" Eric started.

"Yeah…" Calleigh said, pausing to let him continue.

"I want to make them pay for ruining my life, but it's just…"

"You don't want everyone to know, you don't want to have to go to court, you don't want to have to talk about it, you don't want to be accused of lying, or 'asking for it' or be told that there is not enough evidence." Calleigh stopped.

Eric looked at her and nodded slowly, he was terrified of all those things, as much as he wanted to get the bastards who had done this, he was just too scared.

"Eric, I know you're scared, but if you don't do anything, they're going to keep going on like they are, killing more people."

"I know that Cal, but it doesn't make this any easier, how am I supposed to just tell everyone what happened and then go on working with them? They won't forget, I'll always be the guy who was raped, the guy who could protect himself…"

"Eric, you know it's not like that, this wasn't your fault, you know that! No one will think that!"

"Calleigh they will! You know that! There are probably people in the lab who still think that about you! It's just you're a woman so it's not so bad!"

"How is it 'not so bad'?" Calleigh asked, "it wasn't any easier for me than it will be for you and it's not easy! But Jack and the others are being punished for what they did! I don't care what other people think! The people I care about know the truth and that's enough for me! Please Eric! Just report what they did, just tell Horatio, please!"

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"How about if we both go? I'll tell him if you want, he'll listen Eric, you know that."

"I don't know…"

"Please…"

"Ok, I'll go to the lab, but I can't promise I'll tell him."

"Ok, do you want to go now?" Calleigh asked, knowing he'd probably much rather get it over and done with.

"Yes." Eric replied, standing up and walking toward the door.

"Ok, come on," Calleigh said walking out of the door, "I'll drive."

They both sat in silence during the drive to the lab, Calleigh was trying to formulate a plan for how to tell Horatio, she figured they'd just stick to the rape for the moment, she could tell him about the baby some other time. She pulled up at the lab and they made their way in.

"Hey Eric, you feeling better?" Alexx asked walking toward them, Eric nodded and Alexx continued, "Calleigh, can I have a word?"

"Um, I'll come and find you later Alexx, I've just got something I need to do first."

"Ok," Alexx replied, "See you later, oh, and nice to see you Eric."

Eric smiled again, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

They made their way up to Horatio's office. Calleigh was about to knock, when Eric stopped her.

"I can't do this."

"Eric, it'll be ok, he'll understand."

"I don't know…"

"Eric, just trust me, please!"

Calleigh knocked on the door and opened it and walked in slowly. Horatio was sitting behind his desk.

"Calleigh, Eric, you feeling better? What'd you need?" Horatio asked, directing his question at Calleigh.

"We need to talk," Calleigh said, holding Eric's hand and pulling him to the chairs in front of Horatio's desk.

"What's up?" Horatio asked.

"Um…I was…" Eric stopped, looking at Calleigh before starting again, "last week…I went out….and …well… I was…I was…. I was raped."

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading and if you did read it please please review! It'd make me very happy! I will update sooner next time! I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all of your reviews! I know I said I'd update sooner, but I think I'm just going to have to accept that now that I'm at uni I'm going to have to update slightly less often than I did before. I researched and wrote a 2500 word essay in one day today! I'm so happy! I should get tomorrow off now! Here's chapter 13, and if its really bad, I think my brain stopped working about 6 hours ago, so I'm sorry!...

* * *

"What?" Horatio asked unsure of what he had just heard.

"I was raped." Eric stated, more defiantly this time. He gripped Calleigh's hand, glad of the support it gave him, glad she was there, she understood.

"Ok," Horatio said, he couldn't believe this was happening, as if these two hadn't been through enough as it was. "You want to report it?" He asked, not sure himself whether this was a statement or a question.

"I…I think so," Eric replied, still not sure he was doing the right thing; he didn't want them to start treating him differently. He remembered a time when Calleigh had been convinced she didn't want anyone to know what had happened to her because she didn't want them to treat her differently and at the time he hadn't understood it. She was Calleigh Duquesne, there was no way people would treat her differently because of what she had been through although now he understood that fear, he understood not wanting to be the victim, just wanting things to continue as they were before.

"He went to the hospital they did the kit," Calleigh informed Horatio who nodded, "do you think this could be the same people who have been carrying out these murders?"

"It's possible," Horatio agreed, "but I don't want to assume anything until we've checked the evidence. Where is the evidence from the rape kit?"

"At the hospital," Calleigh replied, "they said they'd keep it until Eric had decided whether or not to report it. If this is the same guys, Eric's kit had a semen sample."

"Ok," Horatio said, "Eric, I'm going to need to take a statement from you, do you want to do that now?"

"Um…yes..I think so," Eric said, after Calleigh had started explaining he had zoned out, let her and Horatio talk about it, if he didn't have to think about what had happened then he wouldn't, but now he knew he was going to have to.

Calleigh squeezed his hand, she knew how hard this was going to be, but she wanted him to do it, to escape the fear he had of this. Maybe talking about what had happened would help, maybe it would make him realise that it really wasn't his fault and that there was nothing he could do.

Horatio grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat in his chair, he knew this would be hard for Eric, especially talking about what had happened in front of people he knew. Sometimes when people had to talk about things like this they often found it easier talking to a stranger, someone who they didn't know and may never have to see again, it was often less embarrassing.

"Ok, so what exactly happened?" Horatio asked.

"On Tuesday, me and Cal were at home and she was about to start dinner," Eric stopped, looking at Calleigh for confirmation, she nodded. "And then I went out to get some ice cream, for dessert, I walked to the shop around the corner. On my way out, I walked down the alley near the shop, it's quicker to get home," Eric explained quickly, "I made my way home, but as I got half way along, I heard noises, turned around but there was nothing, I kept walking and the same again and then I think they hit me over the head with something and I fell to the ground. I think I blacked out because when I woke up, there were two guys, the first pushed my face into the floor, the other he…he…" Eric stopped, wiping his eyes, desperately trying to stop himself crying, he couldn't cry, not here.

"It's ok," Calleigh said quietly, squeezing his hand again, she needed this to be over for him, she needed to make this better.

"The other guy raped me, when he finished they swapped." Eric finished.

"Ok," Horatio said, "did they say anything to you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Do you remember anything about what they looked like?"

"Um, no… not really, it was dark and it happened so fast, they were behind me I didn't see them, I don't know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, is there anything else you remember, a smell? A sound?"

"Um…No."

"Ok, thank you Eric, I think that'll do for now." Horatio said, "Calleigh can you get the evidence sent over fro the hospital and run it yourself?"

"Sure," Calleigh replied. She stood up and Eric followed her as she walked out of the room and toward the ballistics lab, when they were inside, he shut the door behind him and Calleigh turned round.

"Are you ok?" Calleigh asked him

"Not really," Eric replied, "but I will be."

"At least you've done that now."

"Yes," was all Eric replied, he was glad hadn't said he was going to put anyone else on the case, he trusted Calleigh to examine the evidence and no one else needed to know what had happened to him.

Calleigh walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him to her, she loved him so much, she hated to see him hurting this much and she knew it was going to get harder before it got better.

"Thanks," Eric said, glad of the comfort. They stayed like that for a few minutes, but Eric was sure it was not nearly long enough, he wanted to stay like that forever.

"Do you want to go home? You can take the car if you want, I'll get Horatio to drive me home when I finish."

"No, I'll…I'll wait," Eric said.

"You sure?" Calleigh asked, "I might be a while."

"Yes, I don't mind waiting for you," Eric replied, really he just wanted to go home, but not on his own, not outside, he couldn't face that. He figured he'd just leave when Calleigh did and that way he would never have to be out there on his own. Part of him wanted to get back to work, get back to normal, but he was different now, he was scared of things he never thought it was possible to be scared of before, loud noises, enclosed spaces, the dark and being outside on his own, how was this ever going to end?

* * *

Thanks for reading this and if you did, I'd really appreciate it if you're review! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm sorry this took so long, but I am working as fast as I can! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but thought I'd post it anyway! Here you go…

* * *

Calleigh arranged for the evidence from the hospital to be sent over and collected it from reception when it was delivered. She had been stood in the lab for the last ten minutes examining it, so far she hadn't found much, but was running the DNA so hopefully that would give them a name and at the very least would give them a sample to compare against when they did find a suspect. She had been examining the clothes, hoping to find trace evidence to connect Eric with the other victims to prove it had been the same guys, so far she hadn't really found anything that could be linked with the attack, there was a smear she didn't recognise, but it smelt like cologne but it definitely wasn't Eric's so maybe that could be a link. She was engrossed in the evidence when Alexx walked in.

"Honey, are you ok?" Alexx asked quietly.

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Cal, please don't lie to me, I know something's wrong."

"Alexx… I can't…it's nothing," Calleigh said.

"Calleigh…please."

"Ok," Calleigh started, not sure if this was a good idea, "something happened…um…it's Eric… he was…um…he was raped."

"What?" Alexx asked.

"He was…"

"I heard," Alexx interrupted, still not quite believing what she had heard, "that's why he has been off sick?"

"Yes," Calleigh replied, "I don't know what to do Alexx."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"I don't know, it's just, before everything was fine, we were ok, we were happy, and then this happens and just destroys everything. Eric was always the strong one, he was there for me, well, when everything happened, he was the one holding me together. Now I feel like it's my turn to repay him, but I'm just not strong enough, I can't do it Alexx."

"Calleigh, you're stronger than you think, I know that and so do you, you just have to be there for him, listen to him."

"Alexx, I've tried, but he just doesn't want to talk. I don't want to push him, but I don't know what else to try. And, there's something else…."

"What is it?" Alexx asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations honey!" Alexx said, walking up to her and hugging her, "that's great news!"

"Is it?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course it is."

"It was when I first found out, I was so excited, I couldn't wait to tell Eric. Now, I just don't know how to cope with it, this is supposed to be one of the best times of my life and it's all falling apart, not to mention the fact that we're supposed to be getting married in less than a months time."

"Calleigh, calm down, it'll be ok, you worrying like this is definitely not doing the baby any good. It will all work out."

"How Alexx, I keep trying to convince myself it's going to be ok, but there are just so many things going wrong and I can't see how it's going to get better."

"Does Eric know about the baby?"

"Yes, I told him, he said he's happy, but with what's happened, I don't know anything anymore."

"Calleigh, listen, just take everything one thing at a time, the wedding, it's all planned, you just need to wait for Eric to decide what he wants. If he wants to postpone it, that's ok too, we're all here Cal, we'll help with anything. But Calleigh he loves you, he wants to marry you, I don't believe that anything that happens will change that."

"Thanks Alexx."

"And the baby, Calleigh, all that needs is for you to love it, you and Eric are going to make great parents, you just need to stop worrying and make sure you're eating properly, it'll be ok."

"But what if it isn't? What if it happens again?"

"What if what happens again?" Alexx asked, confused.

"What happened to Emma," Calleigh clarified.

"Emma?" Alexx asked. Calleigh realised she'd never told Alexx about her.

"Emma was my daughter, she died." Calleigh explained.

"Oh my god, Calleigh, I had no idea, when was this?"

"When I was at university she was my father's daughter."

"Why did you never tell me this before?"

"It never came up, I don't know Alexx, and it's just easier to not talk about it."

"I wish you'd told me," Alexx said, realising that worrying about this wasn't helping Calleigh at all, "just because it's happened before doesn't mean it'll happen again. The circumstances are completely difficult now."

"I know, I just can't help worrying."

"I know, its part of being a mother, you're supposed to worry, but everything will be ok Calleigh, please believe me. Eric, he'll be ok Calleigh, he just needs time, he's probably still in shock, he wasn't expecting this to happen, he's just as confused as you, but you two are strong I know you can pull through this together."

"Thanks Alexx."

"Come here," Alexx said holding her arms out, Calleigh stepped forward into Alexx's arms, enjoying the feeling of comfort, feeling of warmth, the feeling of love. After what felt like not nearly long enough she pulled away.

"Thanks." Calleigh said before turning and walking out of the room. She was glad of the comfort, but was tired, she just wanted to go home, get some rest and be with Eric. She continued walking into the break room and saw Eric sitting there staring into space, she walked over and sat down next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Just things," he replied slowly.

"You ready to go home?" she asked, standing up.

"Sure," he said, glad to be finally getting out of this place, he just wanted to go home.

The journey home was silent and uneventful, when they arrived Calleigh unlocked the door and Eric followed her in.

"You hungry?" Eric asked, "I can cook if you want."

"Um, not really, maybe later."

"Ok."

"Um Eric, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I….um…I told Alexx what happened, I'm sorry, I know I should have asked you, but she was so adamant I told her what was wrong, I just needed someone to talk to, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Eric replied.

"What?"

"I said 'it's ok.'"

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm sorry Calleigh, I must have been awful to live with recently, it can't have been easy for you either, you have a right to talk to someone and I know Alexx won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Eric," Calleigh said, leaning over and hugging him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Eric replied.

"There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"Do you…do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do Calleigh, I don't care what has happened, I love you so much and this time in a month we'll be Mr and Mrs Delko."

Calleigh smiled grateful for the fact that at least this once everything was going well, she only hoped it could continue.

* * *

Thanks for reading this, I'd really appreciate it if you could review, just take a few seconds to tell me what you thought, please! I'll update as soon as possible. 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all of the reviews! I was quick, it's only been like three days since I last updated! This chapter is a little different form normal and basically just focuses on Eric's feelings, I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think, thanks! Anyway, here you go…

* * *

Eric woke up; it had been the first time he and Calleigh had slept in the same bed since it happened, they had both been in pyjamas but he had felt closer to her. He rolled over and watched her as she slept, she was so beautiful, she looked so peaceful, happy as if she was having a nice dream. He felt guilty about everything that had happened recently, the rational part of him told him that it hadn't been his fault and that there was nothing he could have done about it, but there was just a small part of his brain desperately trying to convince him there was something he could have done differently. They hadn't really needed any ice cream, he didn't have to go out, he shouldn't have taken the short cut down the alley, he should have taken his gun, he had spent many hours trying to convince himself that it didn't matter anymore, that it wasn't important, it had happened and now he just had to get over it. He was still struggling with the fact that he had reported it, he knew it was the right thing to do and that these guys had to be caught, but it felt like a huge invasion of privacy, everyone was going to find out what had happened to him and although they wouldn't admit it, he would be judged for letting it happen.

Calleigh moved in her sleep, moaning slightly, Eric reached over and brushed a stray hair off her face, he wanted to just stay here forever watching her, watching her sleep, she was happy here. He knew how hard this must have been for her, not only dealing with what had happened to him, but surely it would remind her of what she had been through, what had happened to her. Even though the situations were completely different, there was a certain humiliation that he now understood, they both understood, he thought about what she had been through and suddenly felt incredibly selfish, she had been through so much at such a young age, she had just been a child when she had lived through that hell, he was 31 and in comparison with what Calleigh had been through he was just being stupid. He had tried to erase the images imprinted on his mind since the first time he saw the videos of her that had been found during the investigation, but it was always times like this, when Calleigh looked so peaceful, so vulnerable that he was reminded of them. It still amazed him that she had survived all of that; that she had managed to build a life for herself despite where she had come from, what she had endured. The idea that had what had happened to him could remind her of that hurt him more than what had actually happened to him, the idea that she could suffer because of something that had happened to him, that she cared about him enough, loved him enough to feel his pain and suffering, he loved her even more for that.

Calleigh stirred again, rolling on to her back, her hand resting on her abdomen as she pushed the covers away with her feet. The baby, Eric still couldn't believe it, he was going to be a dad, it was an amazing feeling. He had always wanted children, to be able to look after them, make sure they were happy and healthy and safe, and to be starting that family with Calleigh made his heart soar, he had never been so happy about anything. He was going to be a good father, if he could be anything like his own then he would be a happy man. He knew Calleigh had her doubts about the baby; she was scared, he could understand that, after what had happened to Emma she had every right to be scared, he couldn't begin to imagine how awful it must have been for her, to loose her daughter after everything that had happened. He just hoped nothing like that happened again, Calleigh already seemed to think she was cursed when it came to her being happy, he wanted to show her that it wasn't like that, that she deserved to be happy. He knew she'd be a fantastic mother, whilst she might doubt herself he had great confidence in her abilities, she'd be so much better than her own parents. Not that that would be hard. He could already imagine his little girl, she'd be adorable, he was sure it'd be a girl, he had no idea why, it just would be, she'd look just like Calleigh, only a miniature version, he knew she'd be able to wrap him around her little finger from the moment she was born and he was looking forward to it. Teaching her to ride a bike, taking her to her first day a school, her first date, he was looking forward to all of it, he couldn't wait. He wanted lots of little Delko's running around, he wasn't sure how Calleigh felt about that, but he was sure he could talk her round eventually.

Their wedding was less than a month away now and he was so excited, nothing was going to ruin it, especially not anything to do with what had happened to him, he wouldn't let that get in the way, Calleigh deserved an amazing day and he was going to be sure she got it. He had dreamt about it so many times, her walking down the aisle towards him, looking beautiful as always, him standing there just waiting to say 'I do' it was going to be perfect.

Eric just had to work out how to stop what had happened interfering with the rest of his life, as soon as he did that, he would be able to have the wedding day he had dreamed of and than the life he had always wanted, why did it have to be so hard to forget?

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was a little different from my normal, but it was just what came out! If you read please review! I'll update as soon as possible!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all of your reviews and I am so sorry this took so long, I've just had my first exam so have been working too hard, but I passed it and I'm back! Here's chapter 16, hope you enjoy, it's relatively happy…

* * *

Calleigh awoke to find Eric lying beside her, smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You're beautiful, have I ever told you that?"

"You know you have," Calleigh smiled.

"Well I don't tell you enough then," Eric said, pushing a stray hair away from her eyes.

Calleigh smiled, she loved it when Eric was like this, when he was loving and made her feel special and safe, it was as if she was getting the old Eric back.

"We should get up," Calleigh said, "I've got to get to work."

"You could just be a little late, for once," Eric said, "I'm sure Horatio would understand."

"I wish, but I should really get up."

"Ok, then how about I make dinner tonight, for when you get back?"

"Sounds nice," Calleigh smiled, "I'll look forward to it!" Calleigh stood up and began getting dressed, Eric couldn't help but admired the view, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck.

"I love you," Eric said, his hands stroked her abdomen, there was a slight bump, no one would notice it unless they knew Calleigh as well as he did, "and I love you too," he said turning her around and placing a light kiss on her stomach.

"We love you," Calleigh replied, smiling before leaning up to kiss him on the lips, "I have to go," she said pulling on her jacket as she made her way to the door.

"What about breakfast?" Eric asked.

"It's ok, I'm not hungry."

"Please make sure you eat something, especially now you're eating for two."

"I will," Calleigh smiled, she loved it when he was protective, "I'm just glad I've stopped getting sick!"

"I'm sorry," Eric said feeling guilty, he hadn't been there to help her through that, they were in this together, "I should have…"

"Don't be stupid," Calleigh interrupted, "you didn't even know!"

"I know, but…"

"Eric, I'm ok, we're going to be ok, as long as you're there at the birth so I can scream at you that it's you're fault!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Eric said, smiling "Calleigh…"

"What is it?"

"Have you told H about the baby?"

"Not yet," Calleigh said.

"I think you should."

"I will."

"I mean today, he should know, I don't want you put in any dangerous situations, I couldn't cope if you were hurt, if I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Calleigh reassured, "I'll tell him, don't worry."

"Ok, I'll see you later," Eric said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she left.

Calleigh left the building and walked toward her car, she was so pleased Eric was feeling better; maybe everything was going to be ok after all. She made her way to work, humming to the tune on the radio, today was going to be a good day, she could feel it. She pulled up and parked in the car park and made her way inside the building. She stopped when she walked straight into horatio causing him to drop the files he was carrying.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Calleigh said bending down to pick up the folder for him before handing it to him.

"It's ok, thanks," Horatio replied, "how's Eric today?"

"Better," Calleigh replied, "I think he's starting to come to terms with what happened. He'll be ok."

"I know he will," Horatio started, "he's got you. Have you started processing the evidence from his attack yet?"

"I logged it in yesterday, I ran the DNA but don't have the results yet, I'm just going to see if it came up with a name."

"Let me know," Horatio said walking away from her.

"I will," Calleigh replied, making her way to the DNA lab. She hoped she came up with a name, she wanted this to be as quick and easy as possible, and DNA was definitely a way of getting that, there was very little to argue against DNA evidence, no attorney could make it disappear. She walked in and printed out the results running them through CODIS, the computer was moving so slowly, she just wanted a result.

After what seemed like a lifetime the computer bleeped and Calleigh looked up. Peter Heath. That was who had done this, he was the person who had destroyed everything she had come to love. She knew there was another rapist out there, but she would work with what she was given, surely the Peter would give up his friend in order to save himself, well she hoped so anyway. She printed out his address.

Calleigh left the DNA lab and made her way to Horatio's office, she needed to inform him of this development, and see if he wanted to come and try and find the guy, she knew he'd have a few choice words of his own of the guy. Calleigh knocked on the door before walking in.

"Horatio," Calleigh said smiling, "I've got a name."

"Who?"

"Peter Heath, I've got his address, you coming?"

"Yes, of course, what about the other man?"

"I don't have a name yet, but I was hoping Mr Heath might give it up."

"We can try," Horatio said, standing up and grabbing his jacket before following Calleigh out of his office.

Calleigh climbed into the driver side of the hummer and Horatio jumped in the other side, Calleigh only hoped the guy would be there, there was nothing to say he hadn't moved.

"What were his priors for?" Horatio asked realised that for this guys name to be in CODIS he must have done something.

"Um..sexual assault on a woman 5 years ago," Calleigh replied. The rest of the drive was silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Horatio still couldn't believe what had happened, as if these two hadn't been through enough, hadn't suffered enough. Calleigh pulled up at the address and Horatio was forced away from his thoughts.

"Ok, lets do this," Horatio said, getting out of the hummer and making his way to the front door. Calleigh followed him, standing patiently beside him as he knocked on the door. The door swung open almost immediately.

"What do you want?" asked the man stood behind it, he looked scruffy, he was short although taller than Calleigh, he had light brown hair and brown eyes. It always amazed Calleigh how normal these people looked, if you passed them in the street you wouldn't have a clue about anything they had done. About how evil they truly were.

"Are you Peter Heath?" Calleigh asked, trying hard not to show her anger at the man.

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"MDPD," Horatio said showing the man his badge, "and you're coming with us."

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading and if you did read it please review, I'd really appreciate it! I'll update a lot sooner this time, I promise!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the review! This chapter doesn't have much EC interaction I'm afraid, but anyway, here you go…

* * *

Calleigh watched as Horatio escorted Mr Heath into the interview room, she had never felt so much hate for a person in her life. She walked over and joined Horatio outside the room.

"Horatio," Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, are you sure you want to interview him? I could get someone else."

"No," Calleigh replied, "I'm in."

Calleigh walked into the room after Horatio and they each took a seat at the table on the opposite side of Mr Heath.

"So Peter," Horatio started, "would you like to tell me were last Tuesday night?"

"I was at a bar," he replied, staring down at the table.

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's funny," Calleigh said, "because we have evidence that you took part in a rape that occurred on the same night, would you care to explain that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said defensively.

"We have you're DNA," Horatio started, "it was inside the victim. You did this."

"I haven't raped anyone."

"Mr Heath, you may as well give it up," Calleigh said, "we have the evidence, admit you were there." Calleigh couldn't believe this guy was denying everything, despite the evidence the had against him.

"Ok, I was there, but I didn't do anything!"

"So how'd your semen end up inside our victim?" Horatio asked, hating referring to Eric as a victim.

"I don't know."

"Well I know," Horatio said, "it's because you're guilty. Now tell us who else was there?"

"It wasn't my idea."

"So whose idea was it?" Calleigh asked.

"I can't…"

"You may as well tell us, you're going down anyway, make it a little easier on yourself," Calleigh said.

"We were just messing about, it wasn't supposed to go this far."

"Well it did and now we have 2 more victims," Calleigh pushed the autopsy photos of the two victims forward on the desk, "I think this was more than a little too far."

"Wow, wait, I don't know anything about these guys, this has nothing to do with me!"

"Well, who is you're partner then, because right now you're looking good for one count of rape and two of murder."

"Ok, ok, his name is Tom Williams."

"Ok thank you," Horatio said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Calleigh followed Horatio all the way to his office.

"Do you believe him?" Calleigh asked

"That he knows nothing about the murders?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, he spent most of the interview lying to us, but…" Horatio started.

"It felt like he was telling the truth," Calleigh finished.

"Yes, he seemed shocked when we showed him those pictures."

"He could be playing us," Calleigh countered.

"Maybe, let's get this Tom Williams in here and see what he has to say for himself."

"OK," Calleigh said beginning to walk out of the office, she stopped.

"Horatio," Calleigh started, "there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Horatio said walking over to her and closing the door behind her, ensuring their privacy.

"Um…I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations!"

"Thanks," Calleigh said, she was beginning to feel positive about this pregnancy, like she had done when she first found out about it. It felt nice to have people congratulate her, she was going to be a mom, she was still coming to terms with it, but she was excited and it felt good. "I just thought you should know, I guess that means I'm stuck in the lab from now on."

"I'm afraid so," Horatio said, "I'll see what I can do about keeping you in the field on lower profile cases, but yes, most of you're time will now be spent in the lab. How far along are you?"

"Um…I think 12 weeks; I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so I'll need…"

"Take all the time you need," Horatio interrupted.

"Thanks," Calleigh replied; turning and walking out of the room again. She put out a request for Tom Williams to be found and brought in before making her way to her car, she felt like there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel, they had a suspect another name, Horatio knew about the baby and Eric appeared to be making progress.

She walked into her apartment, she could smell food, Eric had obviously been cooking.

"Hi," Calleigh shouted, placing her keys on the side before walking toward the kitchen.

"Hey," Eric replied, walking over to her and kissing her lightly.

"You cooked dinner."

"I said I would."

"I know, it smells nice," Calleigh said.

"Do you want to eat now?" Eric asked, "or we could wait until later."

"No, I'm starving," Calleigh replied, walking over to the table. Eric moved to pull the chair away from the table allowing her to sit down. He walked back into the kitchen, and returning with two plates one of which he placed in front of Calleigh.

"How was work today?" Eric asked.

"We've got someone in custody who has admitted what he did to you and given us the name of his partner."

"Oh…wow…" Eric started, "that was quick."

"It was the DNA, he was in CODIS."

"At least he admitted it," Eric said, glad that the DNA had given them something; the humiliation had been worth it.

"Yes," Calleigh started, "but he denied any knowledge of the murders."

"He must be lying."

"Maybe," Calleigh said, "anyway, let's eat."

"Did you tell H about the baby?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He was happy, he said to take all of the time I need. Speaking of which I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Of course!" Eric said, "What's it for?"

"Just a check-up and they want to do a scan," Calleigh replied.

"Do we get to find out the sex?"

"No, not yet," Calleigh smiled, the idea of Eric getting so excited about the scan made her so happy, she couldn't wait now, maybe everything could be ok.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading! And if you did, please review! I'll update as soon as possible!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I enjoyed writing this chapter, here you go…

* * *

Calleigh woke up early, enjoying the feeling of Eric's arms still surrounding her from the night before, his hands still resting delicately on the stomach. She tried to move slowly without waking Eric, she rolled over slightly to see that it was 6am; she still had another half hour in bed. She wanted to stay like this forever, lying next to Eric, his warmth surrounding her and his arms protecting her and their baby. 'Their baby' she loved to think of it like that, something she and Eric had created, a beautiful life that was going to change their lives in a huge way, she couldn't wait. She was still terrified that something similar to what happened to Emma might happen, but surely lightening didn't strike twice and she had Eric now and was sure that with him she could get through anything.

Eric stirred beside her and she rolled over to face him, allowing him to move his arm although slightly disappointed by the lack of contact. She reached a hand up to stroke his face softly, his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Eric said softly, he smiled; he loved waking up next to Calleigh.

"Hi," Calleigh smiled, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok, you didn't."

"I have to go to work this morning, I'll be back later and then we have the doctor's appointment this afternoon," Calleigh said, "you going to be ok here?"

"Of course," Eric replied, "I'll be fine, why don't you come back for lunch and I'll make you something and then we can go?"

"That sounds nice," Calleigh replied, leaning over to kiss him. She only meant the kiss to be light but he pulled her in deeper, his tongue begging for entry. Calleigh pulled away, "I have to go to work, and you wouldn't want me to be late!"

"Actually, I don't think I'd mind that so much!" Eric said smiling.

"Well I would, and think Horatio might have something to say about me being late as well!"

"I'm sure you could talk him round," Eric said, pulling her back to him. Calleigh allowed him to kiss her before pulling away.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to work," Calleigh stood up and threw a pillow at Eric before making her way to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Calleigh was up and dressed and about to leave the house, she walked back into the bedroom to see Eric getting dressed. Calleigh could still see some bruises on his back from the attack, but she knew that they would heal, and so would he.

"Ok, I'm going," Calleigh said, "I'll see you at lunch time."

"Ok, bye," Eric said, walking over and kissing her lightly before watching as she walked out of the room and he remained stood there until he heard the door slam behind her.

Calleigh arrived at the lab and bumped straight into Natalia.

"I'm sorry," Calleigh said.

"Don't worry about it," Natalia said, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine, I was just rushing," Calleigh said, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, Calleigh," Natalia called after her.

"Yeah," Calleigh said turning around and walking back towards Natalia.

"A patrol stopped me in the corridor earlier and asked me to tell you that they hadn't been able to find Tom Williams yet, I said I didn't know who that was but he said that you knew and that he was suspected of rape."

"Yeah, thanks Natalia," Calleigh said.

"I didn't know you were working on a rape case," Natalia said.

"Um…yeah, it's the murders that have been happening; the victims had also been raped. We have one of the suspects now we're just looking for another one. It should be pretty cut and dry when we find him," Calleigh replied, before turning around and walking off as quickly as possible so that Natalia didn't ask her any more questions.

Calleigh was slightly concerned about the fact that Tom Williams hadn't been found yet; she had hoped it would have been easy and then the case could be wrapped up quickly and Eric could try and forget about what had happened. She knew it wouldn't be quite that easy but at least it'd be a step in the right direction.

She made her way to Horatio's office to see if he had any news about the case, when she arrived at his office door, she knocked before walking in to find Horatio sitting at his desk.

"Hi Calleigh," Horatio said.

"Hi, is there any more news on the case?" Calleigh asked.

"No," Horatio replied, "they haven't been able to find Tom Williams."

"Is there any way of getting Mr Heath to say anymore?"

"I don't know," Horatio replied, "there doesn't seem much point though, I'm not sure that there is any more he can tell us unless he knows where Mr Williams is."

"I suppose," Calleigh replied, "I just wish there was something else to go on, we're basically stuck until we find him."

"I know," Horatio said, "but we're working on it, patrol have been to his house and managed to find his place of work but he's not been at either location."

"Was there any indication of where he might be?"

"Not that has been found so far," Horatio started, "I'm sure it's just a matter of time until we find him."

"Or until he kills somebody else…" Calleigh interrupted.

"I know its frustrating Calleigh, but we will find him."

"Ok," Calleigh replied, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Horatio said, watching her walk out of his office. He could understand why she was upset, Eric had been through enough and now it was as if we were just waiting around until the guy showed up. It felt like they should be doing something, but what could they do?

Calleigh made her way to the break room and grabbed a coke out of the fridge before turning around when she heard someone walk through the door.

"Hi Alexx," she said, walking over to the couch.

"Hey," Alexx returned, "how are you?"

"I'm good, and the baby's good too," Calleigh said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"That's good," Alexx replied, she thought Calleigh looked adorable sitting there with a hand on her belly; she knew she was going to be a fantastic mother. "How's Eric?"

"He's ok…I think," Calleigh started.

"What do you mean?" Alexx asked.

"I'm not sure," Calleigh started, "he seems ok, it's just… oh I don't know. Everything seems to be going very well, and Eric's trying so hard, and I don't know if he's actually dealing with what happened or trying to pretend it didn't happen. I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing him to move too fast, I want him to take his time and actually come to terms with it."

"Calleigh, I'm sure you're doing everything you can, but rape's not an easy thing to deal with, I mean you know that," Alexx paused before continuing, "Eric's probably dealing with it in his own way, just give him some time."

Both Alexx and Calleigh jumped as they realised someone had entered the room as they had been talking, they turned to find Natalia standing there.

"Eric was raped?" Natalia said, it suddenly dawning on her why Calleigh had been so eager to run off earlier.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading and if you did please review! I'll update as soon as possible!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Here's chapter 19…

* * *

"Natalia," Calleigh said, still unsure of when the other woman had entered. Calleigh kicked herself for being so stupid as to talk about this in the middle of the lab.

"When? How? Who…?" Natalia asked, unsure of what she actually wanted to know, the enormity of what she had just found out had still not hit her. The words 'Eric' and 'raped' just didn't fit into the same sentence, he was so big and strong and…well…Eric, this wasn't possible.

"Um…Well last week," Calleigh began explaining, if Natalia knew, she may as well know everything, "we think it might be related to these murders."

"No…no…it just…it can't…he can't have…" Natalia stuttered, "why didn't you say?"

"Well Eric didn't really want anyone to know," Calleigh tried to explain, knowing before she did that Natalia wouldn't understand anyway.

"But why?" Natalia questioned, "he could have told us, we would have understood."

"He just didn't!" Calleigh said slightly louder than she had intended. She didn't mean to be so short, but it was as if Natalia was just trying to infuriate her, there was no way in hell she would have been able to understand and it was not as id it had anything to do with her anyway!

"Okay, I'm sorry," Natalia said, "I'm just…shocked. I guess this explains why you've been the only ones working the case."

"Yeah," Calleigh replied, softening a little.

"I won't say anything to anyone else," Natalia tried to reason.

"Okay, thanks."

Natalia turned and left the break room, still trying to comprehend everything she had found out. Calleigh turned to Alexx who was still sat on the couch.

"What am I going to do now?" Calleigh asked.

"About what?" Alexx questioned.

"Well Natalia knows now, how am I supposed to tell Eric?"

"Does he really need to know?" Alexx asked.

"I can't lie to him Alexx," Calleigh reasoned, "he deserves to know the truth."

"I know that Cal, but maybe it'd be better to just leave it for the moment and tell him when he's more ready."

"When will that be Alexx?" Calleigh asked, "I mean what if he finds out she knows before I have time to tell him, he'd be so upset, surely it'd be better if I just told him and got it over with."

"Maybe," Alexx agreed, "but just explain to him that you didn't mean to, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I hope so," Calleigh said, before turning and making her way towards the door, she stopped and turned around, saying "thanks Alexx," before leaving the room.

Calleigh made her way to the ballistics lab and managed to fill the rest of the morning with paperwork avoiding just about everyone in the process. She was still so mad at herself for letting someone else find out about Eric, she only hoped he'd understand only she knew that in his position she'd be so angry. When everyone had found out about her she had been so upset, she'd just wanted to run away and hide until it could all go away, which was obviously never going to happen. She managed to finish up the rest of the paperwork before heading home for lunch; she decided to wait until after the doctor's appointment to tell Eric about Natalia.

She walked into her house and straight into the kitchen.

"Hey Eric," she said, "how are you?"

"I'm good," Eric said, smiling and walking over to kiss her, "busy morning?"

"Not really," Calleigh started, "paperwork."

"Good," Eric replied.

"How is that good?" Calleigh asked, "I've been bored out of my brains all morning!"

"Well it's safe in the lab, I don't want you or our baby put in any danger," Eric smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I hope you made lunch, I'm starving!"

"Yes I did," Eric replied, "come on; let's eat before we have to go out."

They both ate in a comfortable silence before leaving the house and heading to the hospital for the appointment. Calleigh was beginning to get nervous and began tapping her fingers on the door.

"Calleigh," Eric said, realising how nervous she seemed to be getting.

"Sorry," Calleigh said.

"It's okay," Eric replied, "it's going to be okay, don't worry!"

"I can't help it," Calleigh tried to explain.

"I know," Eric said, "and that's a good thing. You're going to be an excellent mother!"

"Thanks Eric! It's just…well…I'm not sure how to…"

"Calleigh you probably had the worst ever example of a mother," Eric tried to reassure, "but you're not going to be anything like that, you'll be amazing."

Calleigh smiled, slightly less nervous than she had been, she knew that as long as the doctor said everything was okay at the moment that she'd be able to relax at least a little bit. She just needed to know that the baby was alright. Eric pulled up outside the hospital and they made their way inside, after getting directions, they made their way to the department and were told to sit in the waiting room.

Eric sat besides Calleigh fidgeting.

"Could you stop that?" Calleigh asked.

"Sorry," Eric said, "I'm just nervous."

"Well so am I, but I can sit still," Calleigh snapped, regretting it immediately. What was wrong with her today? She hoped this wasn't what hormones did to her, she couldn't survive nine months of this. "I'm sorry Eric; I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's alright baby, don't worry."

A doctor appeared.

"Miss Duquesne," she shouted across the waiting room.

"That's me," Calleigh replied standing up, pulling Eric with her and walking over to the doctor. The doctor led them into the room and invited Calleigh to sit up on the bed, Eric took his place beside her holding her hand.

"My names Lisa Stenton," the doctor said, "I'm just going to do a scan today and see if everything is progressing okay, is that alright?"

"Of course," Calleigh said smiling.

"Could you just raise your top for me please?" Lisa asked as she began to wash her hands. Calleigh did as she asked, revealing her stomach to the doctor.

Lisa turned around and saw the scars on Calleigh's belly, what had this woman been though? She tried not to let the horror show on her face, especially seeing as Miss Duquesne and her boyfriend didn't even seem to notice them. She continued the examination, hoping to God that it wasn't the boyfriend who had inflicted them, but then again they did look old so maybe it was an ex or something.

"Okay this might be a little cold," Lisa continued placing, the gel onto Calleigh's stomach. She placed the scanner on Calleigh's stomach and focused the image on the screen.

"Wow, look at that," Eric said pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, wow," Calleigh replied, fascinated by the little image, "that's our baby. Look the heart's beating."

Eric squeezed Calleigh's hand, he couldn't believe how perfect this was, Calleigh was having his baby.

"How far along do you think you are?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not sure," Calleigh replied, "I think about 12 weeks."

"I agree," Lisa said, "that seems about right."

"Is everything alright?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah," Lisa said sensing the worry in the young woman's eyes, "everything is fine. Do you want a picture?"

"Please," Calleigh replied, still fascinated by the little image on screen. She looked up at Eric, whose eyes were completely focused on the screen. "What you thinking?" She asked.

"It looks perfect," Eric replied, "just like you."

Calleigh smiled.

"Okay, here you go," Lisa said, handing Calleigh two photos and I'll see you again in 10 weeks, is that okay?"

"Yes," Calleigh replied smiling, "thank you."

"Thanks you," Eric repeated before walking out of the hospital with Calleigh.

"See I told you everything was going to be okay," Eric said, holding Calleigh's hand.

"Yeah, you did," Calleigh replied. She was so glad everything was okay with the baby so far, now she just had to tell Eric about Natalia knowing what had happened and then maybe everything could be alright.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading and if you did please review! I also just figured out how to allow anonymous reviews so I accept them now, although I'd appreciate an email address so then I can reply! I'll update as soon as possible!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them! Here's chapter 20…

* * *

As Calleigh and Eric entered the house Calleigh made her way into the kitchen now doubting whether she should tell Eric. Maybe it would be easier to not tell him, just make sure Natalia didn't say anything and Eric would never need to know, but then again, it would be just her luck that Eric would find out and be mad at her for trying to protect him. She thought about when everyone had found out about her, she was ok with people knowing, but she also knew everyone who knew and trusted them not to mention it again, shouldn't Eric be entitled to the same privilege? Surely he had the right to decide who knew about what had happened and even if he couldn't control that he should be able to know about those who already knew. It could become awkward if Natalia and Eric had to work together and she knew but he didn't know she knew. Calleigh knew one thing for sure and that was that she didn't know what to do.

"What you thinking about?" Eric asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing," Calleigh replied, she felt so guilty for ever letting anything slip in the first place, how stupid was she to be talking about it in the middle of the lab. Maybe she should be thankful nobody else had overheard them, at least Natalia was less likely to gossip about it.

"You can tell me," Eric said, turning her to face him and stroking a stray hair out of her face.

"There's something I need to tell you," Calleigh started, "I…um…well, I don't think you're going to be happy about it, but I just have to tell you because if I don't I'll feel so guilty and then you'll find out anyway and then you'll be so angry at me so I figured I should just tell you now and get it over and done with, but I'm really sorry I didn't mean for it to happen and…" Calleigh realised she was rambling.

"Calleigh," Eric interrupted, "you're worrying me, what is it?"

"I…um…me and Alexx were talking earlier in the lab about well…about what happened to you and…um… Natalia walked in on us and heard everything, I'm so sorry Eric."

Eric walked away from her.

"I can't believe you told her!" Eric said.

"I'm sorry Eric," Calleigh said, "I didn't mean to we were just talking and…"

"Why were you 'just talking'?" Eric asked, "what about what happened is so entertaining?"

"Nothing Eric, I didn't mean it, I just…"

"What were you saying? Were you laughing at me, feeling sorry for me, sharing all the gory details, what?" Eric shouted.

"It wasn't like that!" Calleigh argued, "it just came up and…" Calleigh didn't know how to explain.

"You know that's the second person you've told! If I remember correctly it was you who told Alexx as well!"

"That was different!" Calleigh argued.

"Of course it was," Eric replied, "because I 'understood' when you did that, I thought maybe I was being selfish and you really did need someone to talk to only now it's going to become lab gossip."

"No Eric…"

"Yes it will be. I'll be the laughing stock of the lab all because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut!" Eric yelled.

"Eric I'm so so sorry!, Calleigh said, "Natalia said she won't tell anyone and besides there was always the possibility that people in the lab could find out."

"Yes but that was if they worked the case not because you'd go around telling everybody!"

"I am sorry Eric, please forgive me," Calleigh begged walking up to him, she reached out her hand to touch his but he snapped it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Eric please!"

"I said leave me alone!" Eric shouted.

Calleigh reached out to touch him again and again he pulled away.

"Eric I'm so sorry…"

"Get out!" Eric yelled.

"Eric..."

"I said get out! I want to be on my own!"

"Eric…"

"Just leave me for a bit," Eric said, "I need to think."

Calleigh stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll…um…be back later then," she said softly before making her way out of the door.

Eric fell on to the couch feeling guilty immediately, he shouldn't have shouted, he knew that she hadn't meant it, but he was still upset. He thought she understood, she knew how it felt, she wouldn't gossip about him, he trusted her, but now he didn't know what to think.

Calleigh walked out of the house and made her way to the car she climbed in and just sat there. Tears were streaming down her face. How could she be so stupid? Maybe she shouldn't have told him, but it was too late now, and she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she'd lied to him. Just an hour ago they had been so happy, they had seen their baby for the first time and now she had ruined everything, she just hoped that he did just need some time and that this wasn't going to destroy everything between them. They had worked so hard to rebuild their relationship after everything that had happened.

Calleigh sat in the car for a full fifteen minutes before starting the engine, she had no idea where she was going to go, maybe a drive could clear her head, she just needed to get away for a bit, maybe she too needed sometime to think. Ten minutes later she pulled up outside a familiar house and was amazed by the fact she had managed to get there without having an accident. She climbed out of her car and made her way to the front door, she knocked on it and waited for an answer. Eventually the door opened to reveal Alexx stood there.

"Calleigh," Alexx said.

"Alexx," Calleigh replied, "I don't know what to do."

* * *

TBC…

I know this seems like Eric may have been a little harsh but I love angst and haven't written any for like 2 whole chapters! So thanks for reading and if you did please please please review! I'd appreciate it so much!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews! It seems you guys like angst! Here's chapter 21, sorry it took so long…

* * *

"Come in honey," Alexx said, moving into her house and trying to get Calleigh to follow. She was trying to figure out what could have upset Calleigh so much, she had thought things were getting better now that Eric was beginning to accept what had happened.

Calleigh followed Alexx into her living room and sat down on the couch opposite the TV, Alexx's husband stood up and left the room after a look from his wife told him he should probably leave the two of them alone.

"Do you want a drink?" Alexx asked.

Calleigh just shook her head, trying furiously to wipe the tears that refused to stop falling down her face.

"What happened Cal?" Alexx asked softly, sitting down next to Calleigh. "Is it the baby?"

"I've been so stupid," Calleigh started, "I didn't mean for this to happen but I couldn't lie to him, now it's all such a mess and it's all my fault. It's always my fault!"

"Calleigh slow down," Alexx said, "start from the beginning, I thought you had a hospital appointment this afternoon."

"I did," Calleigh smiled at the memory.

"And?" Alexx asked.

"It was amazing!" Calleigh rooted around in her purse for the picture and pulled it out to show Alexx. "Look."

Alexx took the picture, "I think it looks like you."

"Alexx!" Calleigh laughed, "it looks like a blob!"

"Well it's a good looking blob then!" Alexx said, she was pleased Calleigh seemed happier. "Besides, that's no way to talk about your child."

"I still can't believe that's in me!" Calleigh smiled, "I mean look at it, it's like a little person!"

"Well that's the general idea!"

"I know, it's just…oh I don't know!" Calleigh paused, before continuing…"it's just it wasn't like this last time. Then I was terrified, now I'm just so excited! I'm terrified too, but good terrified if you know what I mean."

"I do," Alexx said smiling.

Calleigh took the picture back and looked at it one more time before putting it back in her purse.

"Now," Alexx started, "are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I told Eric about Natalia finding out about what happened to him."

"I guess he wasn't too happy," Alexx finished.

"No."

"Well what did you expect?" Alexx asked.

"I don't know," Calleigh sighed, "it's just we were so happy after the hospital and everything and then I went and ruined it!"

"Calleigh you didn't ruin it, but look at it from his point of view," Alexx started. "I mean he didn't want anyone to know and now you know as does Horatio, me, Natalia, it probably won't be long before more people find out."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him."

"It's too late now," Alexx said, "besides, you were probably right he would have found out eventually and would have been more hurt because you had lied to him, maybe you should just give him some time. He's still getting used to the idea of what happened to him."

"Maybe…"

"How's the case going?" Alexx asked, "maybe when you catch the other guy and they are both locked up it'll be easier for Eric to try and move on."

"I suppose," Calleigh said, "I mean we have one guy, we're still looking for the other guy and then it's just a matter of building up the evidence so they don't walk."

"At least you have a lead," Alexx said, "you'll get them Calleigh, I know you will."

"Thanks Alexx," Calleigh said. "I know I'm just being stupid and that Eric had every right to be angry, but there is so much going on, the wedding's in less than a month and there's still so much to do, I can't help but think what if we don't get these guys? What if they get away with it? What if the wedding goes wrong? What if I stress Eric out so much he doesn't want to marry me? What if something goes wrong with the baby? I hate feeling like this Alexx, it's like I can't control my emotions any more, I get upset over the most pathetic little thing!"

"It's called being pregnant!" Alexx smiled at the memory, "your hormones are all over the place. Let me and Natalia organize the wedding, it's practically all done anyway, OK?"

Calleigh nodded.

"You will get these guys, it's what you do."

Calleigh nodded again.

"Eric loves you so much Calleigh, he's like a lovesick puppy! Of course he's going to marry you!"

Calleigh smiled at the thought.

"And the baby's fine, you've just had a check-up and everything will be OK. You should just enjoy being pregnant, it's one of the most amazing experiences you'll ever have!"

"Thanks Alexx."

"Don't worry about it," Alexx said, "it's what friends are for!"

Calleigh yawned.

"You tired?"

"A little," Calleigh admitted.

"All this panicking is exhausting you; it's not good for the baby so just relax!"

Calleigh nodded.

"Why don't you sleep for a bit? When was the last time you slept properly?"

"I don't know," Calleigh smiled, "thanks Alexx."

"Stop thanking me!" Alexx said, standing up and walking out of the room, "I'll just get you a blanket."

Two minutes later Alexx walked back into the room, Calleigh was already asleep; Alexx covered her with the blanket and made her way into the kitchen. Still worrying about Eric and Calleigh, surely they had to realise what a good couple they made. She just hoped they could fix any problems between them for their own sakes, she knew they struggled to live without each other; even if they refused to admit it they needed each other.

Half an hour later Alexx had managed to finish her washing up and began to clean the kitchen when she heard Calleigh in the living room and so made her way in. Calleigh was thrashing around on the couch.

"No! No! Stop it! Please!" Calleigh mumbled, "Get off me! No! Stop it!"

"Calleigh," Alexx said softly, shaking her trying to get her to wake up. "Calleigh," she tried again a little louder. Calleigh opened her eyes and looked straight at Alexx.

"Are you OK?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Calleigh said sitting up, "it's nothing."

"Calleigh, baby, please talk to me," Alexx started, "it's clearly not nothing."

"It was just a nightmare," Calleigh insisted, "it's not important."

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"It's nothing Alexx, really, I'm fine," Calleigh said.

"I don't believe you Calleigh," Alexx said softly, "please don't lie to me; you were terrified."

"It was just a nightmare," Calleigh insisted, "about my dad."

"Oh god, Calleigh," Alexx said, hugging the younger woman to her.

"Alexx, honestly, it's no big deal."

"Do you have them often?"

"Sometimes," Calleigh explained, "but Eric always wakes me up and just holds me so tightly and keeps promising I'll never have to go back there, promises he'll keep me safe. I love him so much," Calleigh said, tears streaming down her face, "I hope I haven't messed everything up, I need him Alexx, I need him so much!"

"Ssshhh," Alexx started, "it'll be OK, he loves you too, and everything is going to be fine, I promise." Alexx stroked the young woman's hair, just hoping that everything would be OK. Surely nothing else could go wrong in her life, could it?

* * *

TBC…

I know this seems a little slow and pathetic but writers block has seriously been plaguing me recently, I'm supposed to be doing the EC xmas challenge fic for talk CSI too, and that isn't working too well either!

Thanks for reading! If you did please please review! I would appreciate it so much!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! This chapter is very short and probably pointless, but I have been so busy, anyway…

* * *

Eric woken up suddenly, he'd had another nightmare, he'd had so many recently he just hoped he wasn't going to be plagued with them for the rest of his life. He couldn't stand that. This one had been different though, instead of images of being forced onto the pavement and humiliated, this nightmare had been about Calleigh. Although a day rarely went by when he didn't think about what had happened to her as a child, this was the first time he'd had a nightmare about it. When he had first seen the videos he had been sure that those images would translate into his sleep for the rest of his life, but they hadn't. This was the first time, and he hoped the last. He was sure it had been worse than the nightmares he'd been having recently about what happened to him, he didn't know why but he had felt physical pain in his sleep last night, pain for Calleigh. He thought maybe he'd had the dream as this was the first time he had slept in a different building to her since he had found out about her father, maybe his subconscious was aware that she wasn't near and had decided to punish him for it. After all, it was his fault she wasn't here, he had been angry with her, well he thought he had been; in truth he could never truly be angry with her. Never. He loved her too much.

He climbed up off the couch, realising that he had never even made it into his own bed last night. He wondered where Calleigh had gone, where could she have gone? He suddenly felt worried, what if something had happened to her? It would be his fault, all because he was too stupid to swallow his own pride. Eric picked up the phone and dialled her mobile, frustrated when a ringing noise erupted behind him; she had left her phone in the kitchen. He ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, before dressing in record time and making his way out of the house. He had no idea where he was going to go, he looked at the clock and realised it was only 6am. He had to find her, he knew he would never forgive himself if something had happened to her. He thought about where he would go if he had been in her position, realising stupidly that Calleigh wouldn't throw him out of their house, another wave of guilt washed over him. He decided he would have gone to his mom's but as that was obviously not an option for Calleigh he settled for the lab, figuring maybe she'd have wanted to fire off a few rounds as stress relief.

He pulled up at the lab and made his way in, surprised to find that Horatio was standing besides reception.

"H," Eric called, "have you seen Calleigh this morning?"

"Here?" Horatio asked.

"Well yeah, anywhere, have you seen her?"

"Um, no, sorry Eric," Horatio replied, "shouldn't you both still be at home?"

"We argued last night," Eric admitted, "she left, I don't know where she went." Eric felt guilty for lying but was too ashamed to admit that the real reason she had gone out.

"Where else have you checked?" Horatio asked, slightly concerned about Calleigh, it wasn't like he to just disappear.

"Um, just here," Eric said, "I thought maybe she'd be in the firing range."

"She isn't," Horatio replied, "I was just down there dropping off some evidence for her to process when she gets here."

"Oh, I don't know where she could be," Eric said starting to panic.

"Eric, calm down," Horatio started, sensing Eric's fear, "she can't have gone far, besides she'll still want to turn up for work today."

"What if she doesn't?" Eric asked, "what if something has happened?"

"Eric there's no evidence to suggest anything untoward has happened, she probably went to a friends and decided to stay over," Horatio tried to reassure Eric, aware that he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Ok," Eric agreed, trying to calm down, "maybe we should ring the rest of the team, see if she's with them."

"That sounds like a good idea," Horatio agreed.

Eric began making phone calls, deciding on Alexx first he knew she and Calleigh were close, he became frustrated when the phone continued to ring. After what seemed like hours, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Alexx?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, who is it?" She asked, still half-asleep.

"It's me, Eric," Eric replied, "is Calleigh with you?"

"Um, yeah sure honey," Alexx replied. Eric felt a wave of relief before continuing.

"Great!" he said, "I'm coming to get her."

Alexx tried to explain that it was 6.30am and that Calleigh was probably still asleep, but Eric had already hung up, so she decided she may as well get up now, seeing as Eric was already on his way over.

* * *

TBC…

OK so this was pathetically short, and not much happened, but I really need to sleep! I promise it will pickup speed soon and get back to the investigation and the next chapter will be longer!

Hopefully I'll update one more time before Christmas, and then I'm going on holiday for a week over Christmas but will then update as soon as I can when I get back!

Oh and please please read and review! I'd appreciate you're comments on this pathetically short insignificant chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews! I know this chapter has taken a ridiculously stupid amount of time! I've been unbelievably busy with uni and planning my trip around Australia in the summer, but I promise I'm back on this story and am working on the idea for my next one!

So for all of you who got an email about a new chapter but can't actually remember what the story is about here is an recap: Basically, sequel to scars of a broken childhood, Eric is raped, he can't deal with it, Calleigh tries to help him, further murders occur related to what happened to Eric, Calleigh convinces Eric to report it, Calleigh tells Alexx and Natalia what happened, Eric and Calleigh argue about this, Eric tells Calleigh to get out and she goes to Alexx's, falls asleep and now Eric's coming around to get her, oh and Calleigh's pregnant and they're getting married in 3 weeks!

Here's chapter 23…

* * *

Calleigh was woken by the smell of coffee, she sat up and stretched realising now that her back was going to feel stiff for the entire day having slept on the sofa. She stood up and looked around the room, only just realising that she wasn't in her own apartment. She remembered the argument, it had all been her fault, if she had just kept her mouth shut in the first place. She made her way into the kitchen where Alexx was pouring coffee.

"How are you?" Alexx asked her, placing a cup down in front of Calleigh as she sat at the table in the kitchen.

"I'm good," Calleigh said, "though I should probably go home now."

"You don't need to do that," Alexx started.

"Yes I do," Calleigh replied, "I really have to apologize."

"Eric's on his way here."

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"Eric called," Alexx said, "he was worried, he's on his way over to pick you up."

"I didn't mean to stay all night," Calleigh explained, "I just fell asleep."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Eric will understand," Alexx said realising how worried Calleigh was becoming.

"Why is he coming here? I brought my car."

"I don't know, maybe-" Alexx was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Calleigh replied, smiling before walking to the door. She opened it and smiled seeing Eric stood there.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh," Eric said, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…"

"It's ok," Calleigh said, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have…"

"It doesn't matter, "Eric said, pulling her body closer to him, "I love you."

"Maybe we should head home before I have to go to work, I need to shower and change."

"OK," Eric said, "I guess we'll have to go in separate cars!"

"I guess we will, seeing as you drove all the way over here too."

"I'll see you back there then!"

"See you in a minute," Calleigh replied, watching Eric walk toward his car before turning around to face Alexx who was now standing on her doorstep. "Thanks Alexx."

"Don't worry about it baby," Alexx smiled, "I'm just glad you've got it sorted."

Ten minutes later Eric and Calleigh walked into their apartment and Calleigh walked straight into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Eric started making them some breakfast in the kitchen, he was so glad he had found Calleigh, although it hadn't been hard, there had been a point when he was genuinely terrified that something might have happened to her and the thought of losing her had been unbearable. Calleigh reappeared from the bathroom.

"What did you make me?" She asked him smiling.

"Pancakes," Eric replied, "what else?"

"Good," Calleigh said, beginning to eat. "You know last night Eric, I didn't mean to stay out all night I just fell asleep, I'm sorry."

"I know," Eric said, "its OK I was just worried that something might have happened to you, I couldn't bear to lose you Calleigh."

"I'm not going anywhere," Calleigh replied. "You know I was thinking, I'm going to have to go to work today, why don't you come in too? It might be good for you, get back to work, and take your mind off things."

"I'm not sure," Eric replied.

"That's OK, it was just a suggestion."

"I know," Eric said, "I just don't think I'm quite ready yet, maybe when the case is over and there's no chance of me running into your suspects in the hallway or something."

"OK," Calleigh replied, "just take your time. I do have a job for you though."

"Oh," Eric asked suspiciously, "what would that be then?"

"I need you to confirm the wedding with the church and the hotel for the reception and make sure the flowers are going to be ready and make sure your suits are going to be ready and make sure you like the music selections and check the invitations, I need to send them off in the next couple of days, I should have done that weeks ago and make sure the menus are going to be OK for everyone and…"

"Wow Calleigh, stop," Eric interrupted laughing, "I'm only one person!"

"Well we need to get this wedding back on track, if you're sure you still want to marry me."

"Of course I want to marry you," Eric said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Well then, you'd better make sure the wedding is going to run smoothly, what else are you going to do all day?"

"Well I'm not going to have time to do anything now, am I?" Eric said.

"Good," Calleigh replied, "it'll keep you out of trouble." Calleigh kissed him again before walking toward the door; she was already late for work "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Eric replied, watching her go and making his way to the sink with the dirty plates from breakfast.

Calleigh arrived at work aware she was already twenty minutes late, she made her way to Horatio's office and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey," Calleigh said softly as Horatio looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Hey, how's Eric?"

"Better, he's trying to sort this wedding today, I've left him with a list of jobs."

"Good, he needs something to take his mind off things."

"Yes," Calleigh replied, wanting to change the subject from Eric's feelings after what had happened to him, she didn't want to put her foot in it with anyone again. "How's the case?"

"They found Tom Williams, he's in holding, I'm on my way to interview him."

"I'm coming."

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio, I'm going to be there so don't argue with me. Where did they find him anyway?" Calleigh asked changing the subject.

"He was hiding out at a friend's, so it took a while for patrol to track him down, but here's here now, he was apparently drunk out of his mind last night, but he should have sobered up a little by now."

"OK, well let's go," Calleigh said making her way out of Horatio's office; Horatio stood up and quickly followed, knowing better than to argue with her although he thought he'd give it one last try.

"Calleigh are you sure this is a good idea, I mean there's a good chance this is the man who…"

"I know who he is, I know what he's done, I just want to help you interview him. I'm not going to do something stupid, I just want to meet him."

"Ok, Ok, you can come."

"Good." Calleigh replied walking into the interview room to discover Tom Williams was already there, she took a seat opposite him and Horatio remained standing behind her.

"Mr Williams, My name's Calleigh Duquesne and this is Horatio Caine, do you mind telling me where you were last Tuesday night?"

"Out."

"Out where?" Calleigh asked.

"None of your business," Tom replied.

"It is my business if you were out committing rape."

"Well I wasn't, so I guess it's none of your business where I was."

"We have a witness that places you at the scene."

"Well I wasn't there."

"Your partner has named you as an accomplice, he says it was your idea to rape the victim and he says that you talked him into it and instigated the whole thing."

"That's a lie!" Tom said standing up.

"Sit down Mr Williams," Horatio moving to that side of the table on placing his hands on Mr Williams' shoulder and pushing him back into his seat.

"Would you like to tell me what really happened?" Calleigh asked.

"It wasn't my idea! It was just supposed to be a laugh!"

"A laugh how? How was any of this supposed to be funny? Two people are dead and another one is destroyed!" Calleigh hated to say this about Eric, she liked to think he was recovering, but she hated how this animal just spoke about what he had done like it was some sort of practical joke, like no one was hurt as if it was some sort of game.

"That wasn't supposed to happen! When we were in the alley we were just laughing and then when the guy walked along and Peter hit him on the back of the head. I didn't know what he was doing but then he started pulling his pants down, we were just having a laugh!"

"What's wrong with you? How is that 'a laugh'?"

"I don't know! But then the guy started waking up and Peter said to hold him down as he finished, I didn't know what to do."

"But you did…"

"Yes, Peter said it was good then it was my turn, I was nervous, but it felt good."

Calleigh felt sick, how could this monster think what he had done had been OK? It wasn't even as if they had actively planned it, if Eric hadn't have been there this may not have started and two more people might not be dead.

"Was that not exciting enough for you? Have to go and do it again did you? Only this time you went further didn't you? This time you murdered the guy. Then what was it? That was too good and you needed to do it again?"

"No no no it wasn't like that! I haven't done anything else! It was just that guy, I don't know anything about any murders! That's got nothing to do with me that must be Peter!"

"Well, he says the same thing about you, so who am I supposed to believe?"

"Me! I'm telling the truth!"

"I don't believe you!" Calleigh was getting angry now, one of them had done this if not both of them and technically she knew she couldn't prove it either way but at least she had them both for rape. Calleigh stood up and walked out of the room, she had had enough and knew that the guy wasn't exactly going to admit to it when they had no evidence and there was no evidence he had committed the murders anyway.

She made her way to the break room and sat down on the sofa, her head was pounding and she just needed a break, thinking about what had happened and hearing Tom talk about it just made her so angry she just needed to think of something else for a change.

"You OK?" Horatio asked, entering the break room shortly after her.

"I will be."

"I know it's frustrating, but there is evidence somewhere, we'll find it."

"I hope so."

"We will, Calleigh, I promise we're going to get these guys."

"Thanks Horatio, I just want this to be over. I'm supposed to be excited, I mean I'm getting married in a month and my baby will be here before long, I feel like I can't concentrate on anything until all of this is over."

"It'll be over soon, we're going to get them," Horatio said.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading and if you did please review! I'd really appreciate it, I need some motivation to get going with this story again before I start my next one! I'll update as soon as possible and I promise it'll be sooner than last time!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them! Here's the next chapter…

* * *

Alexx walked into the break room to see Calleigh sitting on the couch and Horatio was making coffee. Calleigh turned to look at her.

"Hey Alexx," Calleigh said cheerfully, a smile plastered on her face. Alexx recognised it immediately - fake.

"Hi," Alexx replied quietly, walking over to sit down next her. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Calleigh replied, her eyes dropping to the floor. "I am."

Alexx reached over and lifted up Calleigh's chin, forcing her to make eye contact and fixing her with a look.

"It's just we don't have enough evidence to get the guys on the murder's and they both say it wasn't them."

"You'll find it Calleigh," Alexx reassured, "you just need to keep looking."

Horatio walked over, placing two cups down on the table and handing another one to Calleigh.

"At least they confessed to what they did to Eric," Horatio said, trying to focus on the positive.

"They confessed?" Alexx asked.

"Yes," Horatio confirmed.

"Well that's good," Alexx said, "so what's the problem?" she asked, looking back at Calleigh.

"It's not enough," Calleigh started, "why should they only pay for that? Two people have died, their families will never see them again and they won't get any justice. If we can nail them on the murders as well as what happened to Eric, they'll probably get LWOP, as it is they'll be out before long."

"Calleigh go home," Horatio said.

"No, I can't…" Calleigh started, "I mean you're right, there has to be evidence somewhere I just have to find it."

"Tomorrow," Horatio said, "the evidence will wait; you need some rest and a decent night's sleep. You should spend some time with Eric, you need each other."

"Horatio's right honey," Alexx said, "go home."

"But…"

"Calleigh, go."

"OK," Calleigh replied reluctantly before standing up and making her way toward the door, "but I'll be back tomorrow."

"See you then."

* * *

Eric sat down and began trying to figure out exactly what needed sorting to this wedding, he knew the wedding meant a lot to Calleigh and it meant a lot to him too, but for different reasons. He just wanted to be married to her, to be able to call her his wife, to be able to hold her and know it was going to be forever. He was sure Calleigh wanted those things too, but she also wanted the day to be perfect, to be able to have the day everyone else had, to feel special, she had never really had that.

He sorted through the wedding folder that Calleigh had arranged, she really had thought of everything, from colours to place settings, dresses to invitations. He decided to sort out the invitations first, after all Calleigh had been right, they really should have been sent weeks ago. They hadn't really discussed who was to be invited so Eric sat and began making a list of everyone he wanted to invite. He didn't think he had even been sat there that long when he heard the door open, he looked at the clock, Calleigh had only been gone two hours.

"Hey," Calleigh said walking in and sitting down at the table next to him.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Horatio sent me."

"Why?"

Calleigh explained what had happened in the interview and that there wasn't enough evidence for the murders.

"You'll find it," Eric said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Calleigh asked, getting frustrated about the number of times she had been told she was going to find the evidence. If she didn't she would feel even more of a failure than she always did.

"Sorry," Eric said.

"No, I'm sorry," Calleigh said, "I shouldn't take it all out on you."

"It's what I'm here for," Eric said. Calleigh reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So what have you been up to while I've been away?"

"I'm trying to sort out these invitations," Eric explained, "I'm making a list of who to invite." Eric said, pointing at the list.

"Wow," Calleigh said, "that's a lot of people, who's on there?"

"Well there's all of my family and then everyone form work," Eric said wondering how to bring up his next subject, "I was wondering….I was wondering who you want to invite, you know…from you're family."

Calleigh leaned back in her chair, "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I mean, I should probably invite my brothers, but I don't know if they'd come and then there's mom."

"I understand," Eric said, "it's up to you."

"I'd like my brothers there, but if I send them an invite mom is bound to find out and what if she turns up? She'd ruin the whole day."

"No-one will ruin our day," Eric said, "I won't let it happen, it's going to be just perfect. It's up to you, if you want to invite them, then they're more than welcome, you know that and if your mom shows up then we'll deal with it."

"Thanks Eric," Calleigh said, leaning over to kiss him again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Calleigh pulled away from Eric and pointed at the list, "I guess there'll be more than enough of your family to make up the numbers."

Eric's heart broke, he hated that sad look in her eyes, he just wished she'd had a family like his. He wanted more than anything for her to be happy, to have been happy and it killed him to know that her life had not always been like that. "Calleigh…"

"Don't Eric," Calleigh started, "I'm fine. Honestly. I am. I mean if we get our friends to sit on my side and your family to sit on your side, it'll balance it out a bit. Or then again, we could just mix everybody up and they could all sit anywhere."

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading, and if you did, please review! Even if just to let me know you read it! I'd really appreciate it! I'll update as soon as possible!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's chapter 25, I'm sorry it took so long!

* * *

The next day Calleigh turned up to work early determined to find a way to get someone for the murders. Although they had confessed to what they had done to Eric it still hurt her to know that somewhere there was another family suffering because of what these guys had done, Eric had been hurt but at least he was still alive, he'd move on eventually and their lives would get back to some sort of normality. The other victims families were left with nothing other than the fact that there sons, brothers, husbands, friends were gone forever. Calleigh was determined that someone would be punished for this, justice would be served, someone would pay for the lives they had destroyed.

She had been at work for over an hour when Horatio walked into lab where she had been staring at pictures and reading reports from the crime scenes.

"Calleigh," Horatio said, walking over to the desk, "what are you doing here so early?"

"I thought I'd come in early to see if I could get anything on the case, we must have missed something, I just have to find it."

"Ok," Horatio replied, knowing that there was nothing he could to try to stop her, "do you want some help?"

"That'd be great!"

They spent the majority of the morning sorting through the evidence, taking one piece at a time and reviewing everything they had determined from it, trying to figure out if it could be linked to one of their suspects, or anyone else.

"Want some coffee?" Horatio asked.

"Please," Calleigh replied.

"I'll go get some, I'll see you in the break room in a minute.

"Thanks," Calleigh replied, she was beginning to give up hope, in the past she had always believed that every crime was solvable, that there was always evidence to prove who had done it, that criminals would always be caught, but now she wasn't sure what to do. She placed another piece of evidence back down on the table and looked up as Alexx walked in.

"Hey Alexx."

"Hi Calleigh, how's it going? You found the evidence yet to put them away yet?" Alexx asked.

"Um, no, not yet," Calleigh replied, " I don't know what to do Alexx, I can't find anything and they're going to get away with it."

"I might be able to help you, Paul Rogers, or second victim, I found something."

"I thought you already posted him?" Calleigh said.

"I did," Alexx replied, "but when I saw how much you were struggling, I thought I'd take a second look before I released his body."

"So what did you find?"

"There was an imprint of his cheek, I must have missed it the first time because it happened just before died and hadn't bruised, but when I went back to the body I found it straight away, I have a picture." Alexx handed the photo over to Calleigh.

"It looks like it could be a ring imprint," Calleigh showed Alexx the picture again.

"Yeah, you might be right," Alexx replied, "does your suspect wear a ring?"

"I'm not sure, but there's one way to find out, we removed all of their jewellery and belongings when we put them in lock up, I guess I'll have to go and find them, thanks Alexx!"

"You're welcome honey." Alexx replied, watching Calleigh walk off down the hallway. Alexx wanted this to be over for Calleigh and Eric, they had been through too much for this go on any longer, this was supposed to be one of the best times of their lives.

Calleigh had retrieved the belongings of Tom and Peter and was going through them in the layout room when Horatio walked in.

"I hear there has been a discovery," Horatio said.

"Yes," Calleigh replied, "Alexx found a ring imprint on our victim, I'm just looking to see if one of our suspects has a ring like that." Calleigh continued to search through the belongings one at a time, she pulled open Tom's wallet and emptied out everything that was inside it before turning the wallet upside down and shaking it, she looked down as a ring fell our of the wallet and onto the table. "I got something!"

"What?" Horatio asked, walking over to her side of the table.

"A ring," Calleigh replied, holding up the ring, "if this matches the imprint that Alexx found then we have him."

"Let me know if it matches," Horatio said making his way out of the lab.

Calleigh got to work trying to match the ring to the imprint, this could be the break she was looking for. If this matched, this could be over, Calleigh was trying not to get too excited, she didn't want to be disappointed if it didn't match.

An hour later Horatio walked back towards the lab, Calleigh had paged him and he hoped more than anything that she had something, that she had found a match, this case needed to be over and these guys needed to be punished for what they had done to his team. Although it had been Eric that attacked this had affected Calleigh as well, not to mention the rest of the team, even those that didn't know what was going on knew something was going on and were affected by the fact that the whole team wasn't functioning as well as it usually did. Horatio stepped into the lab and was greeted by a smiling Calleigh.

"I've got it! It's a match!" Calleigh said, so excited that she had finally found the piece of evidence that linked him to the crime, she had got him, it could all be over soon.

"Fantastic," Horatio said, "let's get him."

"Is he still in holding?"

"Yes," Horatio replied, "I'll have him brought up."

"I can't believe it," Calleigh said, "it's going to be over."

"Well done Calleigh, you worked well on this," Horatio said, knowing how hard this had been on her, not only the investigation, but going home everyday to help Eric deal with what had happened, she'd been through hell.

"Let's go and get this bastard," Calleigh said, before making her way out of the lab, Horatio followed.

Calleigh stormed into the interview room, slamming the comparison of the imprint to the ring she had found on the table.

"You did this," she said placing down pictures of the two dead victims.

"No…..no I didn't it was Peter."

"Cut the crap! I know you did it, you were wearing this ring," she placed the photo of the ring on the table, "and you left an imprint on Paul Rogers cheek. You did this, admit it."

"No…I….I…I…"

"Just admit it, I know you did this, make it easier for yourself."

"OK," Tom started, "after the first time, I was on a high, I never knew anything could feel that good…"

Calleigh felt sick to think that this guy was seriously talking about what he had done to Eric as if it had been a good thing.

"I wanted more," Tom continued, "the high disappeared and I wanted it again. I didn't plan any of this, it just happened, those men were there and I just wanted that feeling again, I realised I'd gone too far when he died but it felt so so good and I needed it again."

"Get him out of here," Calleigh said to the patrol standing by the door, "I can't stand the sight of him."

Horatio walked up to Calleigh and placed his hand on Calleigh's shoulder, "well done Cal, I know this wasn't easy, but it's over now."

Calleigh nodded, trying to blink back the tears, she knew it was over now, but it didn't feel like it, it was as if the enormity of the situation was just beginning to dawn on her, she only just let herself stop and think about what had actually happened to the man she loved and their relationship because of what this one man had done.

"I want you to go home Calleigh," Horatio said, "take some time off, plan your wedding. Come back when you are ready, don't worry about this place for a while it's not good for you or the baby. OK?"

"Horatio…" Calleigh tried to argue.

"Don't argue with me Calleigh, this place will be OK without you for a while, just take some time. Besides, you need to go and tell Eric the good news."

Calleigh turned to Horatio, "thanks Horatio, I mean it."

"Go, I'll see you soon."

Calleigh turned and walked out of the lab, excited at the prospect at being able to tell Eric that it was finally over.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading! And if you did please review, I would really appreciate it.

There's not much more of this to go now, just a couple more chapters! I'm already working on an idea for my next story, in which I become even more evil!

I'll update as soon as possible!


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I've been unbelievably busy, but I will try harder in the future. Anyway, here's chapter 26.

* * *

Calleigh arrived home, looking forward to telling Eric about the case being over. She just wanted to put everything behind them and try to move on, she knew it wouldn't be that easy for Eric after everything he had been through, but they had to try.

"Hi," she shouted, walking further into the hallway.

"Hey," Eric said, appearing from the kitchen, "good day?"

"Yes," Calleigh said, smiling, "we got him!"

"Really?" Eric asked.

"Yup, we got the evidence and then he had no choice but to confess."

"Good," Eric replied, pulling Calleigh into a hug. It had been so long since he had just held her, been close to her, he pulled away and then leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Calleigh replied, reaching up to kiss him again.

Eric pulled away before it got too heated. He couldn't believe it could finally be over and they could move on.

"Oh, I called the church and hotel about the reception and made the final arrangements, the flowers are sorted and you and Alexx and Natalia need to go to the dress shop to get the final changes to be made to your dresses, the suits are ready, the invitations are ready, I just need you to check them and I cooked so we can eat as soon as you are ready." Eric exhaled; he had been so busy on the phone today he couldn't believe how fast the time had gone.

"Wow," Calleigh said, "you did all of that?"

"Yup," Eric replied, "it's taken me ages, but you don't need to worry about it."

"Thanks Eric."

"Follow me," Eric took her hand and lead Calleigh into the kitchen. He had dimmed the lights and lit candles and set the table for them to eat.

"Wow Eric, this is amazing!"

"Sit down, you haven't seen anything yet," Eric said, pleased with himself for having organized this. Eric walked over to the stove and plated up the food onto the two plates before carrying them to the table and placing one down in front of Calleigh and another in front of him and he took the seat opposite her.

"You must have been so busy," Calleigh said before picking up her knife and fork and beginning to eat slowly, "um, this is delicious, how come you never cooked it before?"

"I was saving it for a special occasion," Eric said.

"So what's the occasion?" Calleigh asked.

"Well you got the guy what more reason is there than that?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that until I just told you-"Calleigh was interrupted by Eric.

"I knew you would," Eric said, "you were always going to get them and somehow I just knew it would be today."

"Thanks Eric, this is amazing."

"You deserve it Calleigh," Eric said, "don't think I don't know how hard this has been on you, you've had to put up with me, the case, being pregnant and it's taken it out of you. To be honest I have no idea how you have managed to survive everything without having some sort of breakdown! I promise you, you don't need to worry about that anymore, I intend to take very good care of you."

"Eric," Calleigh said, speechless, "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Don't say anything, just eat."

They both ate in a comfortable silence until they were finished. Calleigh stood up and began to pick up the plates in order to clear the table.

"Ah, ah," Eric stopped her, "you're doing nothing but relaxing, now stay where you are, we still have dessert to eat."

"What is it?" Calleigh asked, excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and see, now be patient."

Calleigh sat back down and tried to peer at what Eric was doing whilst he was in the fridge. Eventually appeared with a chocolate cake and placed it in the middle of the table, returning to the kitchen to get the plates and a knife. He then cut cake for the two of them and sat back down at the table and began eating.

"Um, this is gorgeous," Calleigh said quietly, "where'd you get it?"

"I didn't, I made it."

"No way! Really?"

"Yes," Eric replied, "why?"

"I didn't know you could bake cakes."

"Well I have to keep some things a surprise don't I? Otherwise you'd get bored."

"Of you? Never." Calleigh replied before continuing to eat the cake slowly enjoying each mouthful.

When they had finished, Eric cleared up and they made their way into the lounge where Calleigh sat down on the couch next to Eric, resting her head lightly on his shoulder.

"What film do you want to watch?" Eric asked.

"You choose," Calleigh replied, "after all, you cooked."

"OK, how about 'Mr and Mrs Smith'?" Eric asked.

"Sounds good," Calleigh replied. Eric stood up and placed the DVD in the player and settled back onto the couch with Calleigh. He lay back and she placed her head on his chest as she turned her head to watch the TV.

Halfway through the film Eric noticed Calleigh had fallen asleep, he wasn't surprised she had been exhausted after everything she had put up with. He left her there lying on him for the rest of the film, trying to make sure she wasn't too uncomfortable. When the film had finished he rolled over slightly and slid out from underneath her and then picked her up carefully and carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed, pulling back the covers and then covering her up. He undressed himself and then climbed in next to her, he pulled her body closer to him, he gently stroked her belly, he still couldn't believe his baby was growing there. He needed to be near her, to feel her next to him, he had missed her.

He was still haunted by the memories of what had happened, he didn't want to burden Calleigh with it, and although he had managed to leave the house on his own now, he was still terrified. He knew it would take time, and that he should tell Calleigh, after all she out of everyone should understand after what she had been through. He didn't want to remind her of that, he just wanted to be able to get over it and forget what had happened. He was reminded of the times she had woken up screaming; he didn't want to have to go through that he just wanted to put it behind him.

Calleigh moved in his arms and he held her tighter. Eventually he became too exhausted to think anymore and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, you look beautiful!" Alexx exclaimed, watching Calleigh spin around in front of her in her wedding dress.

"Do you really think so?" Calleigh asked, "it's not too much?"

"Calleigh you look amazing!" Natalia added.

"Thanks," Calleigh said, "I can't believe this is happening, I'm so excited."

"It's going to be fantastic," said Natalia, "you're so lucky! You get to marry Eric and he loves you so much, you can tell how much when he looks at you, he's besotted."

"I love him too, more than I ever thought possible! I can't believe we're getting married!"

"You're fantastic together," added Alexx, "you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Alexx," Calleigh added, spinning around in her dress one more time, "the dress might be a bit tight by the time the wedding comes though, I'm already piling on the pounds, I feel so huge."

"Calleigh, you can hardly tell you're pregnant and I don't think it's all that likely that you are going to put on that much weight in the next 2 weeks and besides you can hardly tell you're pregnant," said Alexx.

"You're just being kind," Calleigh said. "OK, now you two need to try on your dresses."

Alexx and Natalia both disappeared into the dressing rooms and reappeared two minutes later.

"Wow," Calleigh said, "they're beautiful…I mean you're beautiful, wow."

"This material is so nice, and the colour is amazing," said Alexx.

The dress maker started on Natalia first, pinning the areas near the bottom of the dress, ensuring that it was the correct length before doing the same on Alexx's dress.

"OK, you're done, these will be ready for you to pick up next week, is that OK?"

"Yes, that's great, thanks," replied Calleigh. "See you next week."

Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx all left the dress shop, "where next?" Calleigh asked.

"Let's get some lunch," Natalia suggested.

"Great idea!" Calleigh replied, "there's an lovely Italian place down the street if you fancy it."

"Sounds good," replied Alexx.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading and if you did please please review, it's what keeps me writing! I'll update much sooner this time, I promise!


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the review! Again, I'm sorry it took so long, but I have broken up for Easter now so hopefully I'll be able to finish this in the next couple of weeks. Here's chapter 27…

* * *

"Eric wake up!" Calleigh said, sitting up in bed and shaking Eric non to gently.

"What?" Eric asked, "What's going on?"

"We're getting married tomorrow!" Calleigh giggled.

"I know," Eric said, "I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. What time are you picking your brothers up from the airport?"

"Around three this afternoon, why?" Calleigh asked.

"Just wondered, what about your mom?" Eric asked, he knew Calleigh was worried that might ruin everything no matter how much he tried to convince her that he wouldn't let that happen.

"Um, the boys told her they were just getting away for a couple of days but I don't think she'll buy it."

"Well it doesn't matter either way, nothing is going to ruin our day, OK?"

"Yeah, thanks Eric," Calleigh said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. He pulled her back down on top of him, kissing her deeper, enjoying the taste of her. He had become closer to her again over the past couple of weeks, although he was still having trouble after what had happened he was determined not to let the men who had hurt him beat him.

Calleigh ended the kiss and just looked at Eric, she loved him so much, she only hoped she would never have to even attempt to live without him because she knew it'd be impossible especially when she had his child. She rolled sideways and fell to Eric's side where she wrapped her arms around him and clung on.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, noticing the change, Calleigh was hanging on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Nothing," Calleigh replied.

"Calleigh?"

"It's just…" Calleigh started, "promise me you'll never leave me."

Eric was stunned, never had he heard such terror in Calleigh's voice. "I could never leave you, I promise, I love you too much and I love our baby too much." Eric pulled Calleigh closer, he knew she'd had trust issues and they were understandable after everything she had been through. Even though she knew she could trust him, the pressure and excitement of the wedding had built up and she just needed to make sure her trust wasn't misplaced.

"Good," Calleigh replied.

They lay there together for another ten minutes before Calleigh even attempted to move.

"We should get up," Calleigh said, "we have a lot to do today, all the final preparations."

"They can wait another ten minutes," Eric argued.

"No, they can't," said Calleigh jumping out of bed and throwing a pillow at Eric, "come on, get up."

Eric crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, Calleigh was in the shower and part of him was tempted to jump in with her, but he resisted.

* * *

"Eric, I have to go," Calleigh said, "I said I'd pick Mike and Dave up at three."

"I'll come with you," Eric replied.

"Surely you've got something better to do."

"Nope," Eric replied, "I'd much rather be with you. Unless you'd rather I didn't come."

"No, come, I just thought you'd get bored."

"OK, I'll meet you in the car, I just need to grab my jacket," Eric replied, before heading toward the living room and grabbing his jacket off the couch.

Calleigh made her way outside and climbed into the car and waited for Eric. She was looking forward to seeing her brothers, it had been a few months since they'd left and she still had to tell them about the baby. She watched Eric leave the front door and walk towards the car smiling at her, god she loved that smile. He climbed in next to her and she started the engine and began driving toward the airport.

"Eric…" Calleigh started.

"What is it?" Eric asked sweetly.

"What if my mom does turn up?" Calleigh asked, "I know you said she won't be able to spoil anything but she would, she'd ruin everything and I don't want that to happen."

"Calleigh, everything is going to be fine" Eric tried to reassure her, knowing already that it was probably pointless she was worrying and there was very little that could be done to stop her. "If she turns up then she won't get into the church, I've already spoken to H and he said he'll sort it and the same at the reception, it's going to be fine. What's she going to do if she does turn up anyway? She'll just make fool of herself and I'm sure she doesn't want that, I mean everyone here knows what she's done and would she really want to humiliate herself like that?"

"I don't know Eric," Calleigh said shakily, "she still thinks she did nothing wrong, why wouldn't she want to spoil my wedding, she thinks I spoilt her marriage by killing dad. I'm sorry; I'm just not so convinced she won't turn up."

"Ok," Eric relented, "well how about, we just wait and see and if she does turn up then we'll deal with it then so you don't need to worry about it, OK?"

"I suppose," Calleigh said quietly, "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be," Eric reassured. "So are you looking forward to seeing Mike and Dave?"

"Yeah," Calleigh replied, "it'll be nice to see them again without mom."

Eric leaned over and turned up the radio as a song cam on and Calleigh just laughed, "I still can't believe you like this song!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's so cheesy, it doesn't suit you at all!"

"If you say so," Eric said in between trying to sing along, "although your taste in music is not much better."

"There is nothing wrong with my taste in music!" Calleigh argued back, but then realised she should stop the conversation while she was ahead. "Anyway, we're nearly there, I hope their flight is on time, otherwise we could be sat here for hours."

"Park here," Eric said, indicating a stop on their right. "If you want I can go and find them and you can wait here, save you walking around the airport."

"No," Calleigh argued, "it's OK, I'm fine, I'll come with you." Calleigh parked up and they both climbed out of the car before making their way into the airport terminal.

"I think we can find out if their plane had landed yet over here," Eric pointed to some screens on their right hand side.

"Calleigh!"

Calleigh turned around to see her two brothers already standing there.

"Hi!" Calleigh ran up to them and threw her arms around Mike and then Dave. "I'm sorry, are we late? I didn't think you were supposed to have landed yet."

"It's OK," Mike replied, "the flight was moved forward an hour we found out last week, but I figured there was no point in telling you in case it was late, it'd be better if we just hung around for a while and waited for you."

"Oh, OK well thanks," Calleigh replied, "well I guess we should make a move, I guess you want to change and grab a shower or something."

"Sure."

* * *

Two hours later they were all sat in Eric and Calleigh's house.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" Calleigh asked. It had been arranged that Eric would be going out with Ryan and Horatio along with a couple of other men from the lab and Eric had also invited Mike and Dave. Calleigh was going out with Alexx, Natalia and Valera.

"We're not telling," Eric replied, "it's a secret, we wouldn't want to bump into you on my last night of freedom, would we?" Eric asked.

"Well if we don't know where each other are going then how can we be sure we aren't going to the same places?" Calleigh tried to argue.

"Nope, Calleigh you're not married to the guy yet," Mike pointed out, "He doesn't have to answer to you until tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Calleigh replied, "but don't keep him out too long, and take care of him, and make sure he turns up on time tomorrow."

"We will Calleigh, you've got nothing to worry about, we'll look after him," Dave reassured.

"OK, well I best be going then," Calleigh said, "Alexx will be expecting me, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and walked over to Eric, kissing him gently on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, "I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night."

"You too," Calleigh replied, before grabbing her case and making her way over to Alexx's house.

* * *

TBC…

Thanks for reading, and if you did please review! It's my birthday tomorrow and waking up to some reviews would be a cool birthday present, please! Anyway, this story doesn't have many chapters left now only 3 or 4. I've begun working on a new story which is a little different from my current one, although it's incredibly sad and the aim will be to make you cry! I'm still evil like that! I'll update this as soon as possible!


End file.
